Getting Over You
by Liz-Beth520
Summary: Sophie and Tony are best friends but they have to say goodbye when Grant gets a job in Rome. What will happen when Tony gets incorrect information to contact Sophie? Tony is Bex & Grant's kid, Sophie is Zach & Cammie's. Sequel to Through Thick & Thin.
1. How Could You

All we Need is Love

**How Could You**

**Sophie Goode Pov**

"Sophie, Tony's here!" My mom called up the stairs. I looked at my clock. _7:25_

"I'll be there in a minute!" I called back. Hi, I'm Sophia Joseph Goode, but my parents call me Sophie, my friends call me Soph, and my best friend Tony calls me So-Jo. Here's a little background on me:

My parents were high school sweet-hearts and he proposed to her when they were in college. My parents are Zachary Joseph Goode (that's where I got my middle name and I'm named after his grandma Sophia) and Cameron Anna Goode. We live next door to the Neumans, Grant, Rebecca, and Anthony. Tony is my best friend. I've known him my whole life, his birthday is a week after mine, but he was born a year before me. Our little group consists of Tony, me, Sammy-Macey's daughter, Nick-Liz's son, Ryan & Rachel-Izzy's twins.

I looked in the mirror then walked quickly over to the stairs. I saw Tony's umbrella on the rack so he was most likely in the living room. I walked down the 15 stairs and turned to the living-room. Tony was sitting on the couch looking at his hands. Uh oh, somethings wrong.

"Tony, what's wrong?" I asked as I sat down next to him. Our parents were already out to dinner so we were alone. For the first time, I was actually worried about Tony. He looked at me and I saw something in his eyes.

"Sophie, there's something I need to tell you," he said, looking my straight in the eye. Oh gad, he called he Sophie, now this means business. "Sophie, I'm-" He was cut off by my phone ringing. It was Sammy.

"I'm sorry, I'll be right back," I told him then went into the kitchen.

_Sophie _Sammy

"Hey what's up?"

_"Well, Tony's here and I think something's wrong."_

"Oh, okay, I'll call back later, but you have to tell me what happens."

_"Sure, but what did you need?"_

"I wanted to ask you what you were planning on wearing Monday for the first day of school."

_"I'm going to wear that red and black mini-skirt with a white tank-top. Do you approve?"_

"Yup, so I'll hang up so you can talk to Tony. Bye!"

_"Bye."_

_*end call*_

I turned around and Tony was right behind me.

"Sophie, let's go on a walk," he said the grabbed my hand. We walked to the door, he grabbed the umbrella with his free hand, and I opened the door with mine. We walked over to the park we always go to when we need to talk. We sat on the picnic table across from each other. I sat cross legged with my hands on my lap.

"Tony what's wrong?" I asked as the rain poured down on us. He didn't answer, he just looked up at me. "Tony, your scaring me." He took my hands in his.

"I'm moving." My heart fell. We've been best friends since forever, and now he's leaving. "Sophie, I'm sorry. I wish I could stay here, but I can't. Were moving tomorrow. Look, I'm sorry," he said. I felt a tear fall down my face. I looked at him and he seemed to be crying too.

"What? Why? How?" I couldn't pick a question.

"My dad got a new job offer in Rome as a manager for a new gym or something and he couldn't say no. I'm so sorry," he said still looking me in the eyes. I looked down at my hands in his.

"But," my voice cracked a little, "we're starting high school in three days!" I was starting to get angry. "How could you!" I yelled then jumped off the table and ran into the rain. My clothes were getting soaked but I didn't care. I stopped running and just stood in the rain. I closed my eyes to make it all go away. I felt two arms hold me close. I couldn't see who it was, because they were behind me, but I knew it was Tony.

"I wish I could be there with you in high school, but I can't. I sorry," Tony said into my ear. I turned around and cried into his chest. We stood there for a few minutes and then we started walking back to my house. It was almost 9 o'clock and our parents would be there soon.

"I'll come over tomorrow to say goodbye," I said to him, but I couldn't look him in the eyes. I started walking up stairs. Tony grabbed my hand and turned me around.

"So-Jo, I'll miss you," he said looking me in the eyes.

"I'll miss you too," I said truthfully. My eyes started tearing up again. "Let's talk tomorrow, okay?" He nodded. I gave him a hug goodbye and we didn't let go until we heard my garage door open. "Our parents are home, so I'll see you tomorrow?" Again he just nodded.

"Bye," I called to him as he walked out the door. He looked back.

"Bye," he said and then he left my house. My parents came in a few seconds after Tony left. My mom looked at my with sad eyes.

"Did he tell you?" She asked. I just nodded and then I burst into tears. She hugged and cried with me. My dad looked sad too. After a minute of crying into my mom's new dress, I let go of her.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now. I'm going to get up early tomorrow so I can say goodbye to Tony," I said and then I walked upstairs. I changed into my pajamas and laid in bed, thinking about Tony. _I love him like a brother and I can't stand going into high-school without him. I just hope he will be here before graduation... _At the thought of that, I feel asleep, tears slipping out of my eyes.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! :) I am planning to swich between point-of-veiws of Tony and Sophie every other chapter so next chapter will be in Tony's Pov. I can't wait to get as many reviews as I did the last story! (which was 300 not including the 9 my sister wrote :) So in other words, R-E-V-I-E-W! :)**

**-Liz~Beth**


	2. I'm going to miss you

**Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER!  
****A/N at End**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher series**

**Chapter Two: I'm Going to Miss You  
**

**Tony Pov**

When I walked out of Sophie's house, I started to slowly break down. First I was biting my lip, then my hands were shaking a little and once one tear fell, more started coming. _Ugh, I'm a dude; I'm not supposed to cry!_ I walked into my bed-room, and sat on my bed. I looked at Sophie's window across from mine and it was closed. Then my parents knocked on my locked door. I finally let them in after shaking off what was happening. My parents came into my room and sat down on my bed. I still said nothing.

"Tony," my dad started, "we know you love her-"

"Dad, I don't like her like that, she's my best friend," I said quickly. My mom smiled.

"We know you love her like she's your little sister, but you need to let her go. We know that Monday is the first day of high school for her, and she'll be fine. She's got other friends," my mom said trying to make me feel better. But she failed.

"Mom, saying that she doesn't need me at all doesn't make me feel better, but you're right, I do love her like she's my baby sister and I need to be there for her. Oh, do you think I could live with the Goodes?" I asked. My parents shared a small smile.

"Sweetie, we can't ask them to do that. Maybe in a few years, we can move back, but not now. This is too good of an opportunity to pass up," my mom said and then she stood up. "Now, you should go to bed, we're leaving tomorrow morning. Love you," my mom said and then she left. My dad sat on my bed next to me.

"Now Tony, do you like Sophie?" He asked. I looked at him funny.

"That's a stupid question. Of course I like her, she wouldn't be my best friend if I didn't like her," I replied. My dad smiled and shook his head.

"No I mean do you really like her. Like more than a friend?" He asked with his eyebrows raised. I was about to deny it when my mom called from down stairs,

"Grant! Get down here! Tony has to get up in early tomorrow morning!" We shared a smile like we always do when Mom over reacts.

"I'm coming Bexy dear!" Dad called back. He winked at me and then stood up to leave but before he was out the door, he turned around to look at me. "Think about my question, okay son?" I nodded. "Good night," he said and closed my door. I changed into my pajamas and got into bed. Then I started to think about what Dad said.

_He really thinks I like Sophie like that? It's stupid that he does. I mean, she's my best friend. Sure she's nice…and sweet… and smart… and cute—wait—did I just call Sophie cute? Well, she's my best friend, I can call her what ever I want, so yeah, she's cute, really cute. Maybe I do like her…_ And with that, I fell asleep.

That night's dream…

_I just got back to Roseville after years away from it. We pulled into our driveway next to the house we left years ago. Zach's black truck was were it was when we left, in the driveway next to ours. I grabbed my bags and ran up to my room. I opened my dusty door, threw my bags on my dusty bed, and opened my dusty window. In short, there's a lot of dust in my room. I opened my window to see Sophie's room through hers. I could see Sophie lying on her bed, sleeping. I saw that she had just got home from school because her back-pack was by the door, and she was wearing her normal school clothes._

_Then I heard a knock on her door, but she didn't wake up. The knocker opened the door and walked into her room. It was a guy. He looked like he could be in his twenties. He walked over to Sophie, and leaned down to kiss her. She woke up, smiled, and kissed him again. Then he laid down next to her, not breaking the kiss. I never thought that she would let anyone kiss her like that! I couldn't believe my eyes! I slammed my window shut, but didn't close the curtains. I watched them, being all kissy. Tears were in my eyes for some reason. Then I heard another knock on her door. When she heard it, the guy off of her, and they got some books out of their bags._

_Her mom came in and smiled. I could barely hear them, but I could just make out their words._

"Oh, hi Michael, I didn't know you were here," _Cammie said, forcing a smile. _"Well, Sophie, guess who just moved next door to us?" _She said with a real smile._

"I don't know and I don't care,"_Soph said rolling her eyes. Wow, she's changed a lot… Her mom smiled._

"Oh, I think you'll like this family. The parents were my friends from high school, and they have one son who was in your class before they moved." _Sophie shrugged. _"The Neumans are back!"_ Cammie said smiling. Sophie just shrugged again._

"Mom, I don't really care that the Neumans are here, Tony left years ago and I haven't heard from him since! I don't care that he's back!" _She yelled at her mom. My world started shaking, literally. Then I woke up…_

"Tony! Wake up! Its 9:30 and we leave in less than an hour!" My mom yelled at me while shaking my bed.

"Alright, alright, I'm up, I'm up!" I said getting up from my bed. Mom left my room so I could get dressed. Once I was done, I walked to my door and took one last look at my room. My parents owned the house so when, if, we get back, we will live in the same house. Mom said we could leave behind blankets, furniture, pillows, pictures, curtains, and other stuff like that. So my blue curtains, my bed, nightstand, and my pictures were still in my room. I looked at my pictures on my walls. There were ones with me and my family, ones of my parents, grand-parents, and then some of me and Sophie.

My favorite is the one when we went camping. Sophie and I were sitting on the ground next to the campfire, us sharing a blanket around us, and I had my arm around her shoulders. My dad was messing around with his camera and took it by accident.

I walked over to that wall and took the picture off the hook so I could take it along. That picture is on the wall next to my window and I looked at Sophie's room. I could see she had been crying and then she left the room. I walked down stairs to the kitchen where mom was making breakfast.

"Tony, do you want something to eat?" She asked. I shook my head, but I didn't say anything. "Okay, dear, you better get outside then, we're leaving in about ten minutes," she said and then I walked out the door. I sat on the lawn, staring at the picture, remembering the best summer ever.

***flashback***

_One day, after we saw a movie at the Beach House, _**(It's the same campsite as before) **_we walked around the lake, just talking. Then we saw this elderly couple walking towards us. When we were a few feet away, the lady said, __**"Oh Oliver, don't those two love-birds look familiar?"**__ Sophie stopped in her tracks._

"_**I'm sorry ma'am, but we're just friends,"**__ Sophie said. The couple smiled._

"_**You know son,"**__ he says to me, __**"Many, many years ago, Maggie here and I were best friends. It was right before our last year of high school when I realized I was in love with her."**__ He looked down at his wife with compassion.__**"Then, on the night of our graduation, I proposed to her and she said yes. We never went on one 'date' before that, but we knew each other our entire lives. Today is our 56**__**th**__** anniversary,"**__ he said smiling. __**"And I suspect that you two will fall in love… sometime in the next few years."**__ Sophie and I exchanged looks._

"_**I'm sorry sir, but we are just really good friends,"**__ I said. It was the old couple's turn to give each other looks._

"_**Uh huh, we'll see. Oh I have an idea, we'll make a bet. The summer after you graduate, you two should come here, together on our 60th anniversary. If you're together, we will be right, and we'll give you some money for college. But if you're not together, you will have to help pay for our year-round time share here, deal?"**__ Maggie said holding out her hand and Oliver did the same. Sophie looked at me and we shrugged, at the same time._

"_**Deal"**__ We said together and shook their hands. After that, they continued to walk down the beach, holding hands. When they were gone from sight, I looked over to Sophie._

"_**Do you really think that could happen with us, falling in love?" **__I asked as we walked to our campsite. She shrugged._

"_**Maybe, it happened to my parents. Well, they liked each other but they were friends cuz they didn't think the other liked them back. But I doubt it would happen to us," **__she said with a straight face, but her eyes looked weird._

"_**Well actually-"**__I was cut off, by Zach calling us over to the campfire. __**"Never mind,"**__ I said, and then we walked over to the fire. _I didn't think it was that unlikely…

_Then we started to roast marshmallows. I sat next to Sophie, and I put a blanket around my shoulders. After a few S'mores, I saw that Sophie looked cold so, without asking, I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, as well as the blanket. She smiled at me and scooted closer to me. My dad was fiddling with his new camera and took a picture of me and her. After that, we slept in the same tent, we ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner together, and we hung out every minute… That weekend, she and I were inseparable. That weekend, I started to like her, I just didn't realize it._

"Tony? Tooonnyyy? Tony!" Someone yelled. I looked up and it was my mom. "Sophie's going to be here in about two seconds so you better stop staring off into space," she said and then walked over to the moving van. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Why now," I said out loud to myself. I heard a faint, sad, familar laugh.

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that too," she said. Sophie. I opened my eyes and she was next to me on the step. She looked down at her hands and then to mine. She smiled. "I have that same picture," she said. Oh yeah, I was still holding it. I smiled too.

"Yeah, Mom told me to leave all my pictures here when we come back, but I wanted to take this one," I said quietly. I didn't realize how close we were until she put her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her. After a minute of silence, I shifted my weight and she sat up straight. I looked at her and there was a tear rolling down her face.

"Shhh, don't cry," I whispered as a wiped it off her face. She sniffed a little, but no more tears came.

"I know, it's just that—I'm going to miss you…a lot," she said, looking down at the sidewalk. I lifted her chin up so she would look at me, but even then she wouldn't make eye contact.

"Soph, Sophie, Sophia, So-Jo," I said, poking her in the side. That made her smile, a little, and she looked at me. "I'll miss you too, a lot, but I know you will be fine going to school without me. You have Sammy, Nick, Rachel, and Ryan to hang out with. You'll be fine, I promise," I said, my hands on her shoulders. She smiled at me. Then my mom came over. I stood up.

"Tony, we're leaving in a minute, so you'll have to say goodbye," she said. Then she looked at Sophie. "I'm so sorry we had to do this right before school starts but Grant got a really good job-"

"Yeah, Tony told me yesterday. Goodbye Bex," Sophie said. She stood and gave her a hug.

"Tony we'll be waiting in the van," she told me and then walked back over to the van. I watched her walk and once she was in, I turned to Sophie.

"Soph, I'll see you soon," I said. She nodded and started walking away. Not on my watch. "What, no hug for me?" I asked smirking. She turned around, smiling. I walked over to her and wrapped her in my arms. Time seemed to slow. I gave her a lot of hugs, but this one was different, it was like... I didn't want it to end.

"It's not going to be the same without you," she mumbled into my shirt.

"I know, Sophie, I know," I whispered. We let go when the van's horn honked at us. I looked at her face. I was sad.

"Now Sophia," she laughs whenever I call her by her real name, this time was like any other. "We need to make a promise. When I get back, whether it being next month or next year, we will still bee best friends," I said, acting all powerful. She laughed.

"I promise," she said holding out her hand. I took it and we did our really fast, super secret hand shake. When we were done, instead of leaving right away, she kissed me on the cheek. She kissed me!

"Bye Tony," she whispered in my ear.

"Bye," I whispered back, and we walked away in different directions. When I got into the van, I looked behind me and saw Sophie half in her house staring back at me. I waved and she waved back.

And that was the last time I would see her for a long, long time. **(A/N: And no, I'm not ending it there, I'm making this a long chapter:)**

We drove to the airport and dropped off the van at the baggage claim and got on the plane to Italy. Oh shoot, I forgot to give Sophie my new address. Well, she'll get it once I mail her a letter. I looked out the window and saw Roseville passing by and eventually, it was out of sight. During the flight, I was so bored, I was look at pictures on my dad's camera for most of the flight. There were some pictures of my family, some of me and him, me and my mom, and some of me and Sophie. I as looked through them, I realized that I never saw him there for most of them. Like when we were hugging good-bye today, and when she kissed me on the cheek.

"Dad," I nugded him, waking him up, "Why were you spying on Sophie and me?" I asked with my eyebrows raised. He looked confused.

"Son, I never spied on you," he said convincingly. I just nodded.

"Uh huh, uh huh, sure..." I said and looked back to the camera. I was staring at the picture where she was kissing my cheek. My dad snickered. "What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering how you got that on my camera, because I never took that picture," He said, still snickering. I nugded him again. Then my mom gasped. I looked at her.

"What?" I asked. She blushed.

"I um, was looking at the camera, and I um, accidentally took a picture and I couldn't figure out how to look at it so I just put it on the dash bored," She said as if she was making it up on the spot. I glared at her.

"So you just happen to take a picture, from inside the van, of Soph kissing me on the cheek? Nice mom, real nice," I said sarcasticly. Mom squrmeduncomfortably in her seat next to me. After a while, I asked her, "Hey mom, can you switch seats with me? I want to look out the window." She said sure and we moved. I looked out the window and watched as we flew through the clouds. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up and we were on the ground. My parents were looking at me.

"What?" I asked. They smiled.

"You talk in your sleep," my mom said bluntly. I blushed, yes blushed. I got up without another word. We grabbed our bags and got into our rental car. When we got off the interstate and into a small neighbor hood, looked out the window and saw this huge group of girls. My dad parked and they were coming my way. I grabbed my bags and walked towards my house. The girls walked up to me and one of them said, **(A/N: I used Google translate so it might not be correct)**

"Ciao, sei nuovo qui?" She said. I gave her a look. Okay, what did I learn in school?

"Um no abla Espanola?" I said kind of unsure. The girls looked at each other and giggled. I looked around. "What?" I asked. The girls giggled again and then one of them spoke.

"Oh you're American. I said, are you new here. I'll take that as a yes," she said, giggling a bit. I nodded, surprized that she knew such good English.

"Yeah, I just moved here from Roseville, Virgina. I'm Tony," I said, holding my hand out to shake. She looked at it and then at me.

"Tony, as in Antonio?" She asked.

"No, as in Anthony, but Antonio's cool," I said then realized that my hand was still out. "So, are you going to shake my hand or what?" I asked. She simply smiled.

"Here, in our town, we kiss the cheek of new comers," she said then stepped up to me and kissed me on the cheek, the oppisite side that Sophia had kissed only hours ago. She stepped back and I asked,

"So what's your name?" She smiled.

"I'm Sonia Marino, I live right next door," she said. I felt sad. Sophia, Sonia, that's a little too close for comfort. Then my mom came out and looked at the croud of girls.

"Tony, you need to finish unpacking and once you're done with that, you should call Sophie, I know she would want that," he said. I nodded.

"Kay mom," I said and then I turned to Sonia. "Sorry, like I said, we just moved here so we need to unpack, but I'll talk to you later?" I said, walking backwards to the car.

"Sure, and I bet we'll be great friends too, and I hope you and girlfriend can handle a long-distance relationship," she said, smirking and walked over to her house. Girlfriend? Oh yeah, Mom told me to call Sophie and Sonia thought she was my girlfriend. Wow... I wish.

When I was done unpacking my things, I placed the most improtant thing next to my bed, the picture of me and Soph.

**I am SO SORRY I didn't up date in a while. I had school, homework, babysitting, a lot of things. So how did you like it? I have a poll on my profile on how Sophie and Tony meet again. Please take it and...**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

******PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

******PLEASE**

******PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :)**

**-Liz~Beth**


	3. Sophie's Dream and Shopping with Sammy

**Here's chapter three! :) I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Books, only the plot and made-up characters.**

**Chapter 3: Sophie's Dream and Shopping With Sammy**

Yesterday I watched as Tony drove away. I still can't believe he's gone. The person who was always there for me, the only one who understood me, my best friend, my crush… I laid on my bed and closed my eyes, hoping it was just a bad dream, that I was a few minutes away from having Tony over for our Friday night hangouts. I fell asleep thinking about all the good times, just me and him...

_I was sitting on my couch with a man, but I couldn't see his face, and we were looking through old boxes when we got to a scrapbook. I opened it and the first page was of me and Tony. It was when Tony and I were babies, when our moms brought us to meet each other for the first time. I still had my hospital bracelet on so I knew we met quite early. We were holding hands. The caption at the bottom of the page said, **'Even as babies, those two were inseperable'  
**__I turned the pages of my childhood, most of them included Tony, and stopped at the ones from around high school. The first one was the one I knew so well, the one of me and Tony that one year camping. The caption read, **'This year we were so sure they liked each other, but they denied it'  
**__Then there were some of my freshman year, minus Tony. I was still wearing jeans and old t-shirts in most of then. Suddenly, the first picture with six people in it. Me, Sammy, Nick, Rachel, Ryan, and one really cute boy I didn't know, leaning against my dad's old truck. I was wearing a short jean mini-skirt and a little light teal tank-top. The cute guy had his arm around my waist and I was leaning into him. We made a cute couple but there was something about him... **'I never really liked Michael, but she did so I started to put up with him.'**_**  
**_Then, one of me and 'Michael' at prom. I was wearing a strapless pink dress with a transparent middle section and he had one hand on my shoulder and the other on my lower back, way lower, like an inch away from my butt. I didn't seem to mind though. There was another of him and I kissing. **'I would have liked it to be anyone but him, I wished it would have ben Tony, but he wasn't there when she need him most.'  
**Then there was one of my graduating class and I was kissing a boy with cute brwon hair, I'm guessing it was Michael, and I never looked happier. **'My little baby's growing up.  
**There was a long brake filled with peices of paper telling how I was doing in college. Then there was one of me on my wedding day, me in my dress, me and my friends, and the last one was of me and my new husband, but I couldn't see his face, it was just a blur, all I knew was he had brown hair, and a cute smile. **'I was so happy for her, I saw Tony cry when he saw her, kinda felt bad since...'** _I never knew what is said after that because I woke up before it finished.

When I opened my eyes I looked at my clock. It was a little after three. I looked out my window and saw Tony's empty room. His closet was cleaned out, his floor was picked up, the room was actually clean for once. Most of the pictures were still there but one picture was gone from its hook. I looked at my picture of us last summer.

_I wonder if we'll see that old couple in five years. I wonder how they knew that we were going to graduate then?_ I shook the thought out of my head. I didn't want to think about Tony. I looked at what I was wearing. It was my favorite baseball shirt and favorite jeans I was wearing yesterday when Tony left. Both were a little baggy but it was very comfortable. I looked at my closet. Only about 3% of it was something other then green, blue, black, brown, and gray. I looked at the only red and pink clothes I have. Pretty much just some things Grandma Amy gets me for Christmas and Tony's old sweatshirt he gave me one cold day at school. I forgot to give it back so i have it about half a year later.

_I need some new clothes, I got it, I'll text Sammy and see if she wants to go to the mall. _I texted her and she said yes, of course, and I told her I'd be there in a few minutes.

"Mom, can I go to the mall with Sammy?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. She and dad were sitting at the table and her eyes were red. She looked at me and nodded. "Thanks, I'll be back by 5:00 at the latest," I said and then walked out of my house and into my garage. I got on bike and rode over to Sammy's house.

I walked up to her door and rang the bell. She opened the door and gave me a hug.

"I'm so sorry about Tony," she said. I shook my head and gently pulled away.

"Why does everybody say that? It's not like he's dead or anything, he's just going to be gone for a while," I said putting on a fake smile. Sammy gave me a small smile.

"Yeah, so anyway, what got you to go shopping? I've been forcing you to go with me all summer, why now?" She asked once we got up to her bedroom. I shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just tired of looking like a guy," I said. She laughed a little.

"Sophie, you do not look like a guy," she said. I raised my eyebrows.

"I'm wearing my old little league baseball t-shirt, baggy pants, and worn out tennis shoes. I am dressed like Tony used to," I said, laughing a little. She looked me up and down.

"Yeah kinda," she said, smirking. "So let's go." And with that we told Macey and Preston that we were going shopping and they said they'd pick us up around 5:00. When we got to the mall, we walked, Sammy steered me towards a store with a lot of tank-tops and mini-skirts. _Oh boy..._

When we were done, all my babysitting money from last summer plus some of Sammy's. I lugged all of my bags upstaires and into my room. I laid down on my bed. Tomorrow's the first day of school, and now I'm really excited. I just wish I could tell Tony. _Oh wait, I can!_ I pulled out my cell phone and pressed speed dial number one. It rang once but then this recorded voice said, **'I'm sorry, this number cannot be found. Put in the correct area code and try again, thank you.'** What! I don't know the area code! I guess I'll have to e-mail him, that should work. So I went up to my room and turned on my computer. I looked at my contact list and sent one to Tony.

**Date: August 31st**

**To: **Tony'N'b-ball14**  
From: **Sophie-bear-rox  
**Subject: What I did today/ Miss you!**

**Tony,  
I miss you! lol I bet I sound kinda pathetic but I do. Today I went shopping with Sammy and got some cute clothes, or, what Sammy thinks is cute. I don't really like then cuz their kind of, well, tight and pink so I'm not sure. I realy wish you were here to make fun of me for going shopping, I miss that... and you. You should give me your new number. I really hope we stay in touch! Call me/text me/ e-mail me once you get this!**

**Your best friend,  
Sophie :):):)**

When I perssed the send button, the button, the power went out because it was raining hard outside right as I came in. I don't know If it got sent, but I'll find out.

I went to bed that night, thinking about how the first day of school would be like, without Tony. I fell asleep looking at you picture.

**Hey guys! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER! I was just really busy with school and stuff. I don't think anything will happen if you click on their e-mail adresses (I hope nothing happeneds) so I suggest not trying it, just in case. I hope you liked it and PLEASE take the poll on my profile, I need to figure out what I should do. Thanks for reading!**

**Also, I'm kind of unsure about the name so if you have any ideas please review or PM me. :)**

**REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! :)**

**************-Liz~Beth**


	4. When in Rome

**Okay, I think some of you might be confused by Sophie's dream. What I wanted you guys to picture, was that Sophie and 'the man' were moving into their new house and they took a break looking at an old scrapbook of Sophie's life that her mom had prepared. You don't know who 'the man' is and you won't find out until the end. Tony and Sophie are wondering if their dreams will ever happen or if they were just dreams.**

**If any of you are still confused review or PM me and I'll try to answer you the best I can.**

**Chapter 4: When in Rome**

**Tony Pov**

So the next day, my alarm clock went off. It was 6:45 am, Monday morning, the first day of school in an entire different country. Next to my clock was the picture of me and Sophie. I sighed. _Sophie... I miss you so much._ I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes. I heard my mom coming up the old, creaky stairs. She does that every morning before school to see if I'm up yet. She knocked on the door and opened it. She peered inside from behind the door

"Oh good, you're up. I just wanted to make sure you were up in time for school, you know," she said with this weird look in her eyes. She then started examining my room. "I like this room, it seems, cozy. You know I was thinking that we could go to the hardware store across the street and get some new-"

"Mom," I cut her off. She looked at me. "Mom, you don't need to try to make this room, this house feel like home, because without the Goodes living next to us, it'll never be home to me. Now will you please leave so I can get ready for school?" I asked. My mom looked surprised but she nodded.

"Okay Tony, just hurry up?" I nodded and she walked out of _the_ room. I hope I never, ever, call it _my_ room. I walked over to _the_ closet and picked out the shirt Sophie said I should wear for school. It was a green tee with black graphic designs on it that was especially made for me. Our birthdays are hidden in the designs. I put on a pair of jeans and walked down stairs in to the kitchen.

"Tony," my dad said as I walked into the kitchen.

"What?" I asked rolling my eyes slightly. Dad raised his eyebrows and stood up.

"Tony, your mom is not happy with the way you talked to her. She's just as upset as you are about leaving the house-"

"No, she's not," I said standing up. My dad looked surprised at my outburst. I walked over to the table and sat down at the end. I calmed down before I spoke again. "Dad, you and mom don't know what it's like."

"What are you talking about?" He sighed as he sat down across from me at the table.

"I know for a fact that you and Mom have always lived in Roseville and so have the Goodes. You don't know what it's like to move away from your best friend," I said not looking at my hands.

"Oh, I think I understand. You like her and you feel like you are going to lose her if you're gone too long.," he said. I looked up he was smiling.

"Dad, you don't know me. I don't like her. I have to go to school now, bye," I said then grabbed my backpack and left. I didn't like talking back to my parents, but in a way, it felt like that's what I needed to do. I walked to school, which was three blocks away, and when I entered, I swear that all eyes were on me. I waved awkwardly and made my way towards the main office. The receptionist smiled and said,

"Oh, è necessario essere Tony," she said. I looked around and realized she was talking to me.  
"Um, I don't understand you," I said slowly. She just smiled.

"Hi, I'm Ms. Narceeo. **(A/N: It's pronounced like Nar cE O with the **_**r**_** slightly rolled) **I know how to speak English. Now you will be assigned a translator to help you understand your classes better. She will aslo help you learn the language. She should be here soon..." she trailed off as she looked through some papers. _She?_ There was a knock on the door and Ms. Mareeo looked up and said,  
"Okay, here she is. Tony I'd like you to meet Ms. Sonia Marino, Sonia, this is Tony Nueman," she said as Sonia walked closer to the desk.  
"Sì, signora, abbiamo già incontrato, ci vivono accanto gli uni agli altri," Sonia said. I looked at her and she told me and said, "I told her we have already met and that we are neighbors." The bell rang and we walked towards our first calss. When we walked into the room, the girls that were with Sonia yesterday looked at us and started giggling. **(A/N: The conversation will be in English later)**  
"Oh mio, lui è così carino! Tu sei così fortunato Sonia," one of them said.

"Hai intenzione di chiedergli di lui ballare?" Said another. She looked embarressed and sat down at a table with them. I sat next to her.

"Non ancora, lui appena arrivato ... Io lo chiedo a pranzo," Sonia said smiling. The rest of the girls started giggling again and another said with a thick accent,

"Aspetta, ha una ragazza, no? Ha appena lasciata, penso che si dovrebbe aspettare un paio di giorni." The others nodded their heads. Then Sonia smiled again.

"Sì, credo che tu abbia ragione, ma non saranno insieme per molto tempo, ho un piano ..."Sonia said and they started talking in whispers until the teacher came in. I tapped her hand and asked,

"What was that all about?" She smiled.

Oh, just some girl stuff, you don't really need to know," she said and then the teacher started lecturing.

After school, I walked home with Sonia. It was quiet most of the way until she asked,

"So, did you call your girlfriend yesterday?" I almost said 'Who?" but I remembered that she thought Sophie was my girlfriend. Wait, I forgot! I groaned.

"I forgot, I better call her when I get home," I said.

"Well, just make sure you dial 999 before you do, or else it won't get out of the country. Also, your e-mail, if you have one, won't work here, you need to make a new one. And when you e-mail someone, put a * by the first character," She said. I nodded.

"Okay, thanks," I said and wrote it down in my Italian Studys notebook. When we got to her house, which is before mine, I said before letting her go,

"Thanks for all of this, you've helped a lot, vedi tu," I said and then walked into my house. Sonia taught me vedi tu today which means, see you.

"Tony, how was school?" my mom asked from the kitchen.

"Fine, I said as I walked upstairs. She said something else but I couldn't hear it from my room on the third floor. Picture a normal two story house, but with a tower like third floor with a view of most of the city. I laid on my bed and thought of Sophie. I know I'll call her.

I walked over to the landline in my room and pressed 999 and her number. I was expecting her to be happy that I called but after five rings I got,

'_Hi, you've reached Sophie's phone, I can't answer the phone right now, so leave a message and __if I want to I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you. _**~Beep~**

"Um, hey Sophie, I was just calling to see how you were. Um, I miss you and I hope I get back soon, so um, talk to you later, bye," I said and hung up. _I can't believe she didn't answer. She always has her phone on her. She always answers her phone if its me oh she probly doesn't know its me since I didn't use my cell phone._ I looked around for my cell phone and realized that I forgot it in the car._ What if she just didn't want to talk to me, or she's doing something and her phone's on silent, yeah, that's it. I guess I'll try e-mailing her._

So I set up a new e-mail account like Sonia told me to, now it is AntonioNewBoy. I sent Sophie an e-mail incase she was online.

**Date: September 1st**

**To: ***Sophie-bear-rox  
**From: **AntonioNewBoy  
**Subject: ****I miss you in Rome**

**Sophie,**

**Hey, I just got back from my first day of school in Rome. It was okay, bu****t I bet high school back home is way more fun. There's a girl next door, Sonia, who over heard mom and i talking about you and she thinks we are dating! I think I'm going to keep saying we are, I don't know why, but I am. I hope that's okay.**

**E-mail me soon!  
Tony :)**

I sent it and it said SENT so I was happy that she would hear from me. My mom called me down to dinner. When we were done, I went up to my room and checked my inbox, nothing, nothing from Sophie or Nick. I got a little worried but thay probly have alot of home work so I didn't think of it too much. I went to bed and fell asleep thinking about Sophie of course.

**I hope you guys liked it! The gir;s' conversation will be in English later in the story but if you want, you can go to Google Translator and figure it out before the others. If you do that, please don't ruin it for anyone else.**

**PLEASE ****PLEASE ****PLEASE ****PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**REVIEW!**

**:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**


	5. Lack of Updating

**Hey guys! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a month. I am planning to update sometime this week. I promise. I will post one of these any time I don't update within a month. Also, I will give you a sneak-peak at the next chapter.**

_The first day of school was... unexpected._

_The B's were being ... nice._

_"So do you have a boyfriend?"_

_"Hey, what's your name?" "Mikey."_

_"I'm sitting with my girlfriend, what does it look like I'm doing?"_

_"Liar," she said flatly._

"_He's bad news Sophie."_

"_Say cheese."_

"_Sammy is so like, whatever."_

"_I can't believe you would do that, to me!"_

__**Do with that what you wish. :) I would love, love, love, love some reviews please! And if anyone has any ideas for the title please let me know.**

**Again sorry for the lack of updating and I hope to update soon.**

**-Liz~Beth**


	6. The New Group

**Hola readers! :) There will be a few new characters in the story now;  
Rachel and Ryan's older brother, Adam who's a sophomore;  
Nick's younger brother, Celeb who's 10 and Lily who's 7. Here is chapter five! Sorry for the extremely long wait!  
ENJOY**

**Chapter 5: The New Group**

**Sophie Pov**

The first day of school was... unexpected. Most of my classes are with Sammy, Nick, Rachel, Ryan, or Adam, the twin's older brother. I'm in AP English a year ahead of the rest of my friends and with Adam. I woke up early so I could figure out what I wanted to wear. I walked over to my new and improved closet to choose my outfit. I picked out a teal-ish tank-top, a three-quarter sleeve white yarn knit jacket over it, and short denim shorts. I went into my bathroom and put on the make-up Sammy told me I should wear. I grabbed my bags and checked myself in the mirror. I looked like a different person. I had my hair done up, my shirt was barely covering my stomach, and I was wearing more make-up than I have in my whole life. I walked down stairs and grabbed a banana off the counter as my breakfast.

I live a few blocks away from school so I rode my bike. When I got to school I put my bike on the bike rack and locked it up. Then a guy locked up his bike next to mine. He looked up and raised his eyebrows as he checked me out. He finally looked up and said,

"Hey, are you new here?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm a freshman, what about you?" I said as I finished locking up my bike.

"I'm a sophomore," he said. I started walking to the front doors. "So do you have a boyfriend?" He asked me. I stopped in my tracks. I took a deep breath before answering,

"Well, kind of, he just moved a few days ago. I don't know how we're going to work it out though."

"So, you're single?" He asked. I sighed.

"Yes I guess I am, why?"

"Because I want to take you to the movies on Friday," he said smoothly.

"Why would you want to go out with me? You don't even know me," I said. He shrugged.

"Well, I think you're hot and everyone knows I am probably the hottest guy in the Freshman and Sophomore classes, so when we go on our date I'll get to know you. And you'll get to know me," he said smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll think about it," I said. I walked away from him when I heard him call out to me.

I turned around to see almost everyone in the hallway looking at me.

"What's your name?"

"Sophie, yours?" I called back.

"Mikey," he said smirking. I turned around and walked to my locker. I put my books inside and walked to my first class. _Wait, Mikey, like Michael? _I didn't think much about it... The bell rang. 'Crap' I said under my breath. I walked to my first class of the year.

I walked back to my locker and saw Sammy leaning against it.

"Hey," I said. She raised her eyebrows.

"Hey? Hey? That's all you've got to say?" She said in... well, it wasn't anger more... amusement. I opened my locker and put my books away.

"What are you talking about?" I said and I looked back to my locker. Sammy slammed it and I barely got my hand out of there.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend here?" She said as she pulled me towards the cafeteria.

"Sammy what are _you_ talking about? I don't have a boyfriend," I denied.

"Then why were the B's talking about you and this 'totally cute older guy'," She said in Britt's nasally voice. The B's are this group of girls who are your average mean girl clique. Brittany (or Britt,) Bethany (or Beth,) and Bonnie.

"Oh, I was talking to this one guy, Mikey, but that's it. I swear I've never seen him before. I would have remembered..." I drifted off. Sammy grinned.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I knew it!" She said then proceeded to do a little happy dance. What she didn't know was that we were already in the cafeteria and people were staring. I laughed and dragged her to the line. After we sat down at a table, our friends started to come over. After a while When we were eating, Mikey came over, sat down, and put his arm around me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm sitting with my girlfriend, what does it look like I'm doing?" He said smirking. His wasn't cute like my dad's. It was kind of... mysterious.

"I'm not your girlfriend," I said.

"But you will be," he said. I rolled my eyes. Then Sammy kicked me from under the table. I glared at her.

"Fine, I'll go on the date with you, but I'm not your girl friend," I said. He mumbles _'Yet'_ but I heard him. I tried to eat my lunch with his arm on me, but It was kind of difficult.

After lunch I managed to avoid Sammy until the end of the day. I was at my locker and opened my locker to get my homework. Then it closed and Sammy was next to me.

"Liar," she said flatly. I opened it again.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I opened my locker again. Of course she closed it again.

"You said you two 'just talked.' You left out the part when you got a boyfriend!" She yelled. The hallway was already too loud so no heads were turned by her screech.

"He's not my boyfriend, he asked me out and I said I'd think about it. I said yes at lunch. That's it," I said and opened my locker again but this time she didn't close it. I got my backpack ready and on before I closed it again. She didn't talk while I was doing that.

"So... when's the date?" She asked smiling. I blushed and said,

"Friday." Sammy was quiet for a moment.

"That means we've got four days to get you ready," she said as we got to our bikes. Then we road over to my house and picked out what I would wear for my date.

The rest of the week went fine, homework, friends, pressure, you know, high school. The only weird part, other than Tony isn't here, Mikey _is_here, and my new clothes, was that the B's were being... nice, to me and my friends. Like, during Phy-Ed, Britt used to make fun of us for everything. But yesterday, she said my outfit was, 'the cutest thing.' I was wearing rolled up sweatpants and an old shirt with the school logo on it, _Go Pirates! _She, Beth, and Bonnie started eating lunch with us along with Mikey. I almost forgot about Tony, but whenever I did think about him, I got mad that he hadn't e-mailed me or called. Other than that things were starting to become normal.

After school on Friday, Sammy, Rachel, Nick, Ryan, and I walked over to my house. My dad wanted to get some pictures of us for a project or something. I was in my bathroom for about a half an hour with Sammy and Rachel getting ready for my date. Once we were done we walked down stairs and outside. My dad was taking pictures of Nick and Ryan messing around while they were waiting for us. When Dad turned around and saw me he raised his eyebrows and said,

"Sophie, I know that this is your first date, so I think we need to have a talk." I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, I already got that talk from Mom a while ago. I won't do anything I'll regret, I promise," I said then walked over to where my friends were. Dad took a deep breath and then walked over as well.

"Okay, the first one I want of the girls on the porch," he said and we walked over to the porch. "Okay, now start talking. I want to get a picture of your reactions." We did then he got set up. "Say cheese!" Then he took some more pictures and we followed his directions to where he wanted us to go.

"Hey Sophie," I heard Mikey call from across the yard. I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey," I said. Then we walked back over to where my dad was. "Dad, this is Mikey, Mikey this is my dad," I said and they shook hands.

"Now Michael, you will bring her back by nine, you got it?" Dad said, looking quite intimidating. But Mikey didn't even flinch.

"No worries sir, but call me Mikey," He said. But Dad's face didn't move so Mikey added, "Or Michael's fine. "Bye guys," He called to my friends. But my dad stopped us.

"Wait, I want one more picture then you can go," he said. I looked at Mikey and said,

"Ok sure." He then directed us to his truck and put us in our spots. He counted down from three and at the last second, Mikey put his arm around my waist.

After my dad took the picture, we said goodbye and walked over to his car. It was a black SUV. I felt kind of like a spy in it because we were trying to get out of there without my dad stopping us again. We then drove over to the only cinema in town.

"I'm glad you said yes, to this date," Mikey said as we took our seats. We had gotten tickets for the new Harry Potter movie. I blushed.

"Me two," I agreed. He put his arm around me and I leaned against him for the entire movie. During the movie, I couldn't help but feel bad. Tony and I had made plans to go see it at midnight, but of course that isn't going to happen. I pushed out all thoughts of Tony so I could focus on the movie and the date.

After it ended, we walked out of the theater and back into his truck. We then went over to the pizza place to get some supper before he dropped me off.

"So, tell me about you old boyfriend," he said after we got our food. I took a deep breathe.

"Well, he was my best friend, and when I started really liking him, he found out that he was moving to Rome. We did everything together. Every Friday night we would go to the cinema and go see whatever movie was new there, or one we've seen three times before," I said remembering the time we went to see Vampires Suck three times in a row that weekend because we couldn't get enough of it.

"Oh, so you haven't had your first kiss yet?" He asked. I raised my eyebrows at the question.

"No not yet, why?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Just wondering," he said simply. Then he dug into his pizza and I did the same. I got mine and Tony's favorite, Sausage, pepperoni, bacon, and extra cheese. I ate more food there than I did in the week put together. Ugh! I keep thinking about Tony! Get out of my head!

When I finished my pieces of pizza, we got the bill, which Mikey paid for, and walked back out to his car. As we drove back to my house, I felt like something should happen. Then the car stopped a block before my house.

"Mikey, what are you doing?" I asked.

"So you've never kissed anyone yet?" He asked again. I shook my head.

"Why?" I asked. Then I felt his lips on mine. It was weird that on my first date, I'm having my first kiss. It got a little heated so I thought I should end it. But he did before I could.

"Well, now you've had you first kiss," he said smirking. I smiled at him. We then continued driving to my house.

"Thanks for a great date," I said. I quick kissed his lips again then left his car. I ran up to my room. I laid on my bed and thought about my night. Of course I thought of Tony so I decided to e-mail him.

**To:**Tony'N'b-ball14**  
From:**Sophie-bear-rox

**Hey Tony,  
I missed talking to you. Tonight I went on my first date. It was with Mikey Tripp. I did something else tonight, but don't tell anyone, especially my dad. I kissed him! I still can't believe I just had my first kiss but I did. I think Dad would flip if he saw us.  
I also want to know why you haven't tried calling me. I'm getting a little worried. The least you could do is e-mail me back. I mean, we're best friends, we should keep in touch.  
Well anyway I just wanted to let you know how I'm doing. Please call or e-mail me!**

**Your best friend,  
Sophie.**

When I was done, I sent is and then went to sleep. Then I started thinking about how the pictures from today looked like the pictures in my dream.

After a weekend of texting Mikey, I went to school on Monday. At lunch Sammy finally got to talk to me.

"Sophie, we need to talk," she said as I put my things in my locker.

"Okay talk," I said once I was done. Sammy stopped me in the middle of the hallway.

"It's about Mikey," she said.

"And?" I prodded.

"He's bad news Sophie. I was talking to Adam earlier today and he has some of his classes with him. I hope you didn't have a good time on your date," she said.

"Well um, that's the thing, I had a great time. He's persistent and I'm starting to like that in him," I said to the horror in Sammy's eyes.

"Oh my god. Sophie, you didn't…" she trailed off.

"Oh no, no, no, I wouldn't of even thinking of going that far," I almost screamed. We sat down at the table. "All we did was kiss," I said. Then the B's came over.

"Omg who did you kiss?" Bonnie asked. I blushed.

"Mikey, we went on our first date on Friday and things went well," I said blushing a little more and smiling. Beth, Bonnie, and I started talking it when Britt and Sammy were just sitting there. Sammy looked disappointed and Britt looked smug.

"Well I' going to find Rachel and the guys, I'll see you later Sophie," Sammy said then left. I didn't think much about it at the time.

"So what did your parents say when you told them that you and Mikey kissed?" Beth asked.

"I didn't tell them. My dad didn't seem to like him, but he will eventually," I said.

"Ohhh," they all said together. I laughed at them and we ate our lunch.

"So do you know if Sammy or Rachel have had their first kiss yet?" Britt asked. I looked around before answering.

"Don't tell anyone but Sammy kissed Adam last year at a party on Halloween when we played Spin the Bottle. But other than that neither Sammy or Rachel have had their first kiss yet," I said quietly. Bonnie and Beth exchanged a look between them and Britt smile/smirked.

"Oh ok," she said. Then we ate in peace.

After school I walked over to Sammy's locker. I hadn't seen her since lunch and I was getting this feeling that something was wrong.

"Hey Sammy," I said as I walked up to her. She turned around in anger.

"How could you?" She said.

"What?" I said confused.

"I can't believe you would do that, to me! And to Rachel! You didn't need to tell the whole school that I kissed Adam and that Rachel hasn't kissed any one! That's not something you tell everyone about!" She yelled at me.

"What are you talking about? I didn't tell anyone except Britt, Beth, and Bonnie I swear!" I told her.

"Have you ever thought that they aren't that most trust-worthy people? I bet you a hundred bucks that it was them who told everyone," she said in anger.

"You don't know what you're talking about. They are our friends now. Someone else must have told," I said.

"Oh whatever! You were just trying to act cool. You already lost Tony this year, now you've lost me, Rachel, and probably the guys too. I guess this is the time to get new friends. Goodbye," she said then walked away from me.

I wasn't sad, I was angry, not just at myself, but at Sammy too. I can't believe she would accuse me of telling everyone! And the B's are my friends too. I walked over to Rachel and Ryan's lockers. When they saw me, they glared and walked away. Hurt, I walked over to Nick's, he was my last chance. He didn't walked away from me, but to me.

"Why would you tell anyone their secrets? I thought you were their friend, their best friend." He said disappointedly.

"Nick, you have to believe me, I only told the B's, no one else. I'm so sorry if I hurt them but I didn't mean to! You've got to believe me!" I pleaded. He bit his lip.

"It's really hard to, it really is," he said and closed his locker. He looked at my desperate and hurt face. "But I do. I'll try to talk to Rachel about it, but Sammy isn't going to want to hear it," he said I wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm glad someone believes me," I said. Then I let go.

"See you later Sophie," he said as he waved and walked away.

I walked back to my locker and put my homework into my backpack. As I closed my locker the B's came around the corner.

"Did you guys tell anyone about Sammy and Rachel?" I asked them.

"No why would we ever do that?" Britt said. I shrugged.

"I didn't think you did, but Sammy thought you told everyone," I said as we started walking to my house.

"Well, Sammy is so like, whatever. She doesn't know how to find the facts before accusing," Britt said.

"Yeah. I guess so," I said.

"Come on, lets go to your house and study," Beth suggested. I nodded and we continued to walk to my house. On the way, Britt said to me,

"Forget about your old friends, we're your friends now." I nodded. I didn't want to forget about them, especially Nick because he believed me, but the thought made sense.

That night I decided to e-mail Tony. He hasn't contacted me in two weeks and I was getting worried.

**To:**Tony'N'b-ball14**  
From:**Sophie-bear-rox

**Tony, why haven't you e-mailed me back yet! I miss you so much and you're acting like I'm some random person who found out your e-mail address! Well today I told the B's that Sammy kissed Adam last Halloween and that Rachel hasn't kissed anyone yet, and somehow it got out! Nick is the only one who talks to me now! Well, other than Mikey and the B's.  
Please, please, please e-mail me back! I miss you so much! Or call me, I really want to hear your voice.**

**I miss you,  
Soph**

I sent it and laid back down on my bed. My mom came up to tell me supper was ready but I told her I wasn't hungry. I had gotten skinnier from when Tony left because I wasn't eating much. I didn't care though, I was glad I was losing weight. Anyway, I went to bed, a little hungry, tired, sad, and worried.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated a real chapter in a month. I would love to read what you think of my story so please review!**

**And if anyone has an idea for a title namr, of if you like the title, let ne know.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Liz~Beth:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**


	7. Lack of Updating, Again

Hey guys, remember me? Yeah I'm so sorry for not updating in so long, but I have a valid reason! We have three computers at my house, one in the dining room, one in my parents' office, and my mom's work laptop which I barely get to use. (I'm on the lap-top now out of the goodness of my mom's heart.) :) Well, first, the computer I normally use broke for some reason (we had to sent it in) and the other one I use, it's older than the other one, wasn't working either and I already had most of the chapter on the other computer. My mom doesn't want me to use hers because she doesn't want it broken. (Which doesn't really make sense because she lets my sisters use it but I'm a middle child so it's understandable.)

Anyway, I don't really have a mini preview thing for you but I will tell you that it'll be in February, Sonia's devious mind reigns again, and Tony feels like everyone he knew from the US is turning against him, his parents included.

I also have a few questions for you and I really want everybody who reads this to give your opinion:

Is this too much like my first one?

I think there should be a twist to it, please tell me if you think so too and if so do you have an idea of what it could be?

I would like to put more of Nick in it, kind of like Sophie's guy to talk to, what do you think?

And lastly, I know I am not the best writer, that would be like Ally Carter or someone, so I would like to know what I can do better. The only thing is I don't like mean criticism, constructive criticism is fine but I don't need things like,"_Does it get better? Because seriously this writing is pretty bad." _No one deserves anything like that. So please help me make the story better.

And if you just want to tell me you like my story and/or you want me to update soon, please tell me. :)

I love all of you guys who read my story and I hope to update soon.

!Merry Christmas! (Or whatever holiday you are spending this time of the year)

_**Liz~Beth**_ :)

_p.s. The example I gave you of what I don't like is actually what someone said to one writer_ **xMiracleRain**, who I personally think is a great writer. If you wrote a story and got a review how would you feel? I hope you can answer that yourself. Anyway her story, **I'm With Him**, has a lot of reviews, but not all of them are nice. But most of them are :) I would like you guys to read her story and tell her what you think, but please be nice. :)

Thanks and please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please review. :)


	8. On a Date & I Don't Care

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't update in a while, but we had to get a new computer cuz our old one got a virus. :P I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the only people who reviewed my last in-between chapter: The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie, Bookworn1256, GallagherGirl459. Thanks! I'm also thinking of changing the title to 'Getting Over You' what do you think?**

**Chapter 5: On a Date & I Don't Care **

**Tony Pov**

It's been 3 months, 1 week, and 6 hours since I last saw Sophie.  
It's been 3 months, 1 week, and 4 & 1/2 hours since I left the US.  
It's been 23 hours and 56 minutes since I last e-mailed Sophie. I've decided (with the help of Sonia) to quit sending her so many e-mails. I'm going to send her one more telling her this.

**TO: *****Sophie-bear-rox****  
FROM: ****AntonioNewBoy****  
SUBJECT: Not So Many**

**Sophie,  
I'm sorry, but I'm not going to try anymore. I e-mail you every day when I get home from school, I call your landline and cell phone almost every time I get, but it rings and rings but you never answer. I was pretty sure that you, the girl who cried and ran away from my when I told her I was moving, would want to keep in contact. But no, you don't even answer my calls! If I didn't know you any better, I would say that you are spending too much time with a guy to go on the computer! Did I do something to make you a person who's horrible to her best friend!**

**Do you remember Sonia my next door neighbor? She still thinks that you're still my girlfriend. So if you don't reply in one week, I'll tell her we broke up & I'll ask her out. I do realize this shouldn't bother you, but if you for some reason don't like her from what I've told you about her, then you can say you don't want to 'move on.'**

**Like I said, I e-mail and call you a lot but if you don't want to be good friends anymore, either tell me in a reply, or don't reply at all. I guess I'll still e-mail you, but maybe once or twice a week. Please e-mail me, or text me, or call me! Anything, I just want to know how your life is!**

**I miss you so much,  
Tony**

I hit the send button and thought about Nick. I haven't sent him an e-mail in a while. Meh, I bet he's fine… well I guess I'll send him a short e-mail.

**TO: Nicky_Nerd_312  
FROM: AntonioNewBoy****  
****SUBJECT: Hey Man!**

**Hey Nick,  
Dude, how are you? I'm sorry but I haven't been able to go on the computer much. Oh there's a girl next door and she's really hot! Don't tell Sophie I said that or I swear to god when I get back there I'm going to cram you in a locker! :) Well I don't have much time to chat so maybe I'll e-mail you when I get back from the library.**

**Your buddy,  
Tony.**

I hit send when I realized I forgot to put the * in front of his pen name. I re-typed it and sent it again. I was going to the library to study with Sonia and some of the friends I had made here, Taran Marino (Sonia's older brother) Marco Costa, Mario Lombardi, and of course my best friend here, Romeo Greco. Those are only some of my friends though. I think I have even more friends here than I did at Roseville.

My parents made friends with Sonia's parents so I hang out with her a lot, Sonia, not my mom. I haven't really spent a lot of time with my parents since we've got here. The only time I really see them is in the morning when mom sometimes makes breakfast and whenever we go over to the Marino house. Sonia and I have gotten close… really close…

It's been one week since I sent Sophie the e-mail and she hasn't e-mailed back. I'm not really surprised but I'm hurt. She was supposed to be my best friend… whatever, I've got my new friends. I was even going to go to Taran & Sonia's house later today. I was thinking about e-mailing her just to tell her I won't be e-mailing her… but that would just be stupid.

When I got to their house & in Sonia's bedroom, I decided to tell her that I "broke up" with Sophie.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She said once I told her.

"It's fine, we were growing apart anyway," I said reassuringly. She didn't buy it though.

"Well, I know a way to get over her."

"What?"

"Date someone else, that almost always works." I thought for a moment.

"Sure, okay, who should I date then?" I asked, thinking of Kara, who I knew liked me. She blushed.

"Me?" She said in a small voice. I was surprised because I thought she only liked me as a friend.

"You," I croaked, "You like me?" She bit her lip and nodded slightly. "Well okay, want to go the park and get some Gelato?" I asked. Her eyes widened and she smiled. (Gelato is Italian ice-cream.)

"Really? Well, yes of course," she said as she smiled. We walked down the street and to gelato vender. We spent the rest of the day hanging out think we normally would, but this was different.

As I walked her home from the Lodge, (which is a place like the Beach House in Roseville, only well, Italian) I reached for her hand. Even though we were wearing gloves, its winter here and it's cold, I knew she was enjoying it.

"So, did that make you feel better?" Sonia asked at her door step. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it helped a lot, thanks," I said. Then I did something I never would have done in the US, I kissed her, on the lips. She was frozen, not kissing back, so I stopped.

"I—I'm sorry, that—that was stupid, I'm sorry," I stuttered. She looked at me, smiled widely, and kissed me. We stopped after a minute to find her brother watching us from the door. None of us said anything for a moment. Taran walked over to me and slapped me on the back of my head.

"Took you long enough," he said smiling. I guess that was his blessing. I smiled at Sonia and told her I'll see them tomorrow. I left and smiled all the way to my bedroom. I looked at my inbox and I saw one from Nick! I opened it. I regretted it after it.

**TO: AntonioNewBoy  
FROM:** **Nicky_Nerd_312  
SUBJECT:**** Loser**

**Who do you think you are? Why would you ever think of e-mailing me? I don't even know why I'm wasting my time doing this, but I guess I feel like I need to do this for Sophie. She's pissed man! She is so hurt that you don't reply to her, she went out and started dating this sophomore! You need to get straightened out! You don't know what you're doing to her.**

**Nick**

I can't believe he thinks Sophie's the victim! She's the one who won't answer me! I don't care anyway, she can do whatever, date a sophomore, become a cheerleader, have a baby, I don't care! I was going to put that as an e-mail but they don't need to know what I think, they are all on _her_ side. So this is what I said.

**TO: Nicky_Nerd_312  
FROM: AntonioNewBoy  
SUBJECT: **

**Well good for her. I hope you all are enjoying life and my girlfriend Sonia says hi. I might be back to see your wedding Nick, but I don't know I might be busy.**

**Tony.**

If they think that was mean and stupid, it doesn't matter what they think. I think I will enjoy life now that I don't have USA baggage on me. Yeah, I'll be fine, better than fine, great! I fell asleep thinking of that… and the fact that Sophie has a boyfriend…

**I hope you liked it! This is my Holiday present for you three who reviewed. :) I have an idea for the next chapters, that it will be a few years later when they are seniors. That's when Tony will come back. Please review and tell me what you think. Also tell me what you think about the new title, 'Getting Over You.'  
**

**This is the conversation between Sonia and her friends two chapters ago.**

"Oh my, he's so cute! You are so lucky Sonia," one of them said.

"Are you going to ask him to dance?" said another. She looked embarrassed and sat down at a table with them. I sat next to her.

"Not yet, I just met him ... I ask him later," Sonia said smiling. The rest of the girls started giggling again and another said with a thick accent,

"Wait, has a girlfriend, no? He just moved, I think you should wait a couple of days." The others nodded their heads. Then Sonia smiled again.

"Yes, I think you're right, but will not be together for a long time, I have a plan ..." Sonia said and they started talking in whispers until the teacher came in.

**I hope that helped you understand (a little) of what happened that day.**

**Love you!  
Liz~Beth**


	9. Old Friends Come Again

**Hey, I'm soo excited about the reviews I got! :) Thank you all! I am going to change the title to "Getting Over You" so look for it after this chapter. This chapter begins at Christmas time. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7:** **Old Friends Come Again**

**Sophie Pov**

So after lunch, Mikey and I headed to our next class which is study hall, a.k.a, hangout-with-my boyfriend-time. I know what you're thinking, but we don't just kiss, well we do, a lot, but we also talk. Like we talk about how different I am from other girls, how much he likes me, and how much Tony is such a loser for ignoring me.

Nick and I have gotten close. We were close before, as friends, but he kind of took over Tony's position of being my best guy friend. I go over to his house sometimes and we study and talk about, well everything.

Then the day before winter break, I was at his house, and he got an e-mail from some guy named Antonio. It was Tony! He didn't want to talk to me! He said there was this hot girl and not to tell me! That doesn't even make sense!

"I can't believe it," I said quietly. Nick looked at me.

"Me either," he agreed. I just stared at the computer in shock. I felt Nick's gaze on me. Then he started typing on the computer. He sent it and looked at me again.

"He's not worth crying over anymore," he said. I had spent about half of my time at his house crying. I don't know why but I can cry in front of him but not Mikey. I guess it's just because I always happy with Mikey...

"I know," I said, "but I can't help it." I felt a tear fall down my face.

"Oh Sophie," he said like he always does and puts his arm around me and I leaned against his chest. For a nerd he's really fit, he plays soccer with Adam and Ryan on the JV team. "Just let it out, come on." And I cried. After a minute, I sat up and wiped the tears off my face.

"Okay, after this day, I will not cry over Tony," I said sniffing twice. Nick smiled a sad smile.

"That's good," he said softly. We were sitting next to each other on his bed, just looking into each other's eyes. There was concern in his big, blue eyes. I would say they were cute, but that would be wrong. I just smiled and got out my science book so we could study.

So it's Christmas and my parents had mailed Tony's family three tickets back here for the holidays. I can't say I wasn't excited to see Tony again, I was, but not the way I was when he and my old friends planned a surprise party last year for my birthday. It was the way that a villain finally has a chance to completely destroy the hero.

When school ended, I rode home with Mikey, as normal, when the topic of Christmas came up.

"Well, I'm hanging with my step-mom's family on Christmas day," Mikey said. I nodded.

"Yeah my parents invited Tony's family to come back for the holidays," I looked at him. He looked puzzled.

"So how do you feel about that?" he asked. I was surprised because Mikey isn't one to ask me how I was doing.

"Um, I guess I'm okay, I really need to talk to him," I said the last part quietly. He looked at me as we got to my street.

"So, you're not still into him, are you?" He asked. I didn't even have to think about that question.

"No, I'm completely over him," I said looking him straight in the eyes. He smiled his hot, hot smile.

"Good, cuz no Italian wanna-be is going to steal my girl," he said, acting all tough. I laughed and looked out the window to see if there was anybody, my parents, who could see us. I kissed my boyfriend goodbye and walked, through the snow, to my house. When I entered, I smelt fresh bread and cookies. I put my bags down by the stairs and put my coat on the rack before making my way to the kitchen.

I pushed through the two way door to see Bex at our kitchen counter with my mom. I walked into the room, not saying anything. I just walked over to the cookies on the counter by the two women. My hand hovered over the biggest, snowman cookie with chocolate icing covering it. I looked at it and decided on eating the tiny vanilla cross. I looked at the women who were watching me, rolled my eyes, and walked up to my room.

My room is above the kitchen, so I can hear people talking in the kitchen through the vents. I heard Mom and Bex say Tony and my names so I leaned over to toward the vent to listen.

**Bex**-_Cammie_

"…**they're growing up so fast! The other day, before we left, I looked out my window to see if Tony was coming home. You see, he was out with our neighbor, Sonia, when I saw the two outside her house, kissing!"**

"_No!"_

"**Yes! I asked him about it later and he said that she was his girlfriend and that he could kiss her if he wanted to. Before we moved he would never talk to me like that, or kiss some random girl. He's been acting weird since the move."**

_"Same with Sophie! She's gotten so skinny!"_

**"I know! And I saw the way she was looking at the snowman cookie I made for her, but she went and ate the tiny cross we made for Grant!"**

__

"She's been acting so differently like that lately. She's been dressing like the B's from her school, and she even got a boyfriend!"

"**No!"**

**"**_Yes! I swear, they spend almost every minute together! I'm very surprised they haven't kissed yet. But I'm still very proud of her, she knows we don't like him."_ Yeah, but you don't have a say in it do you!

"**Why don't you like him?"**

"_Mikey… He's… He reminds Zach and I of Conner."_ I heard Bex make a sound of realization. Conner was my mom's boyfriend who dumped her for a "hotter" girl in high school. But Mikey's nothing like that, he's nicer than that.

I didn't want to hear the rest so I moved away from the vent and over to my computer. I know that Tony doesn't want to keep in contact anymore, but I still want to e-mail him… Nah I'll get to that later. I texted Mikey and in an hour I was out the door for dinner with him and his family.

When I got back, I kissed him goodbye. This kiss was a little more intense, his hand moved down my back and almost onto my butt. He stopped though and smiled. He's so hot sometimes! Well, most of the time. I smiled at him and left his car with a smile.

I was still smiling when I entered the house, but if faded when I saw Bex, Grant, and my parents in my living room. I didn't say hi or run up to them and hug them, I just stood there with my eyebrows raised. Grant, my godfather, (Liz is my godmother,) ran up to me and picked me up over his head.

"God, put me down!" I whined and he did so. "Thank you," I said with edge. I've totally mastered talking like the B's. Grant just looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just, you seem, different… lighter," he said confused. "Or I've just gotten stronger with my new job," he said flexing his arms. Bex and my parents laughed and rolled his eyes, but I just stared at him. He looked at me with confused eyes.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," I said. He looked even more confused, I didn't even know that was possible. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the stairs.

"Sophie," Bex said. I took a breath and turned around. "This is for you," she said and handed me a 9 by 9 inch box.

"Thanks," I said dragging it out. I didn't open it, I just sat down on the couch next to Grant. All eyes were on me. "Wow, am I the only exciting thing in your guy's life? Where is _Tony _anyway?" I asked.

"Oh, Tony wanted to stay in Rome during the holidays, he's staying with our neighbors," she said kind of uncomfortably. I knew by the look in her eyes that it was that Sonia's place he was staying at.

"Oh that's nice, that he actually made friends, that is," I said acting like I didn't hear about the kiss before. Grant nodded.

"Yeah, Tony made some nice friends, especially one friend," he started until Bex elbowed him in the gut.

"Whatever, night," I said and walked up to my room. I brought the present with me so I could open it up without them watching. I was wrapped by Grant, I could tell by the amount of tape I had to rip through. It was a picture frame with the words, 'Life, Love, Friends' in swirly letters around it. I didn't roll my eyes at it, I didn't have any stupid comment about it. I actually really liked it.

I decided to be nice and say thanks to them. I walked down stairs when I heard them talking from the kitchen.

"She needs to get her act together," I heard Bex say. I gasped, quietly, and sat on the stairs to listen.

"Come on, give her a break, she has to live for three years without her best friend," Grant said. Thank you! Wait, three years! They're going to be gone for three years! That jerk! Ugh, I better say thanks anyway. I walked into the kitchen and when I did, they stopped talking.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for the frame... That's about it," I said I started walking out but I turned around to say, "And tell Tony Merry Christmas for me." I started walking again when Bex said,

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" I looked at her. She had a look in her eye like she didn't even want to see me almost.

"Well I'll try," I said and then walked out and to my room. I then proceeded to go to the vent and listen to them. Pretty much, it consisted of Bex complaining that I never e-mail him and my parents saying the same about Tony. They didn't fight about it, they just got curious about it. I walked back to my computer and e-mailed Tony.

**TO:** Tony'N'b-ball14**  
FROM: **Sophie-bear-rox**  
SUBJECT: **Merry Christmas!

**Hey I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. I know about the e-mail you sent Nick. I was really hurt but I refuse to cry anymore. I'm just happy you remember one of us little people.**

**So anyway, I heard your mom say something about you never getting my messages. I never get a reply so I'm thinking something's wrong with the connection. I got a sweet picture frame from your family, I actually really like it. So who's this Sonia girl? I guess she's really nice if you're spending the holidays with her. Well Merry Christmas!**

**Your Friend,  
Sophie**

After I sent it I went down stairs and grabbed a yogurt and ate that as my dinner. I think I have lost about 10~ish pounds since the beginning of the school year. I then went to bed and slept in the next morning and enjoyed every minute of it.

I had a weird dream though. It was Christmas in the future and I was under the mistletoe with Mikey. We kissed infront of everybody and for some reason, Tony was there and jealous... I'm still confused.**

* * *

(A/N: Okay, I'm going to do a quick summery of the rest of freshman year for Sophie and for the next few chapters, I'll do sums of their school years and what's going on relationship wise. Enjoy!)

* * *

**So the rest of freshman year for me went like this: After New Years, Mikey and I told my parents we kissed and they didn't show it, but I could tell they didn't like it. But it's not their place to tell me who to kiss or who not to. Britt, Beth, and Bonnie have become my best friends ever! I still hang with Nick a lot, but Sammy, Rachel, and Ryan are lost causes on my part. Anyway, I enjoyed my freshman year but I can't help wondering what it would have been like if Grant didn't get the job. Actually, I wondered that almost every day for the rest of the year…

That summer I went camping with my family, fun fun, and Mikey tagged along. My dad didn't let him and I sleep in the same tent though, like he let Tony and I do, but we got our summer kissing done at the beach so we were fine. Bex came to visit for the 4th of July. It was fun but she kept asking all these questions about me and Mikey and basically my whole life. I, in return, asked her about Tony and Sonia. I got some facts about how she spent a lot of time with Tony and they had gone to the winter dance together.

I don't talk to my parents much. They just don't really interest me anymore. I eat dinner with them, occasionally , and a few times with Mikey. My parents seem to hate him more every time they see him, but I know that for me, they bare him.

At times, I really, really, wished Tony was there just to tell me how my life could be worse when I feel sad. I realized that even though he was being a jerk, he was still my friend. Too bad after next year, I didn't want anything to do with him...  
**  
**

* * *

Thank you all for reading and hopefully reviewing :) Happy New Year to each and every one of you! I don't really have anything else to say except that I won't be updating as much once school starts again. So please bare with the long lengths of time between the chapters. Sophie's life will change the next time i write in her POV. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review! :):):)

**I love you all sooo much! Happy 2011!  
Liz~Beth**

**p.s. I want to know any of your New Year's Resolutions so review please!**


	10. Lives Apart

**Okay, I'm going to do a long-ish chapter of both Sophie and Tony's years apart. Thanks for all the reviews! Also I don't know the curriculum in Rome so I apologize if I get it wrong. Also I do not mean to offend anyone by writing the different social groups in the story. On with the story!**

_**Warning! Minor mentions of weed in this chapter!**_

**Chapter 8: Lives Apart**

**3****rd**** Person**

_**Tony's Life –Sophomore Year**_

During the holidays, Tony stayed with Sonia and Taran at their house, as you know. He knew Bex and Grant were uncomfortable with the idea but he insisted. After New Year's, when Bex and Grant came back, Tony told them he and Sonia were dating. When they weren't shocked his mom said that she saw them kissing the other day. He didn't really trust Bex or Grant after that. He thought, _'They shouldn't spy on us!'_ Bex said Sophie wanted to tell him Merry Christmas and she liked the present. He wouldn't tell anyone, but Tony had picked it out.

At the Winter Dance, Sonia and Tony were crowned principessa e principe di inverno! (Princess and Prince of Winter!) He was happy and for the first time since he moved to Rome, he was really enjoying his life.

Tony went to school with Sonia, hung out with her _at_ school, hung with her _after_ school, _and_ on the weekends. To some it all up, he spent the rest of the school year mostly with Sonia. Well, her and the rest of their friends. During the summer, Bex went back to Roseville while Tony stayed with Grant here. They've been fighting lately, more than normal...

Anyway, on to sophomore year: Tony is passing in all his classes but one. Surprisingly, English is hard for him. He had difficulties with it in America but being in a different country with a different language makes it just weird and confusing for him. Sonia helps the best she can but doesn't really help.

He and his friends have gotten close and Tony can speak almost perfect Italian by holiday break his sophomore year. The Goodes didn't send them tickets this year because Bex wanted Tony to spend the holidays with them, or just not with Sonia.

Bex stays in touch with Cammie, Liz, and Macey, but is hesitant when they ask about Grant. You see, Tony doesn't know that Bex and Grant have been taking consoling together because they want to stop fighting... They don't know if it will work or not.

_**Sophie's Life – Sophomore Year**_

So after summer ended, Sophie started to spend more time with Mikey and his friends. She still hang out with the B's a lot, but only went over to Nick's house on special occasions, like for his birthday and holidays.

At first, Sophie thought Mikey was just a hot guy, but a few weeks after becoming his girlfriend, him she noticed more things about him. Like how he has a weird tattoo on his arm. How he smells kind of funny, but good, after hanging with his friends. His friends are a mix of Goths, jocks, populars, and just random people that eat lunch with us. She made friends with A.J. and Dani, both girls) from his group and they are awesome. They listen to the coolest music and dress in the coolest clothes, well, for Goths.

This is what Sophie's sophomore looked like. 26% Hanging with the B's, 33% shopping with various friends, 10 % hanging with Nick, 12% detention, 8% homework, 7% sleeping, 2% eating, 2% with Cammie and Zach, and 100% being Mikey's girlfriend, in her opinion. For food she eats fruit or vegetables or nothing at all, no sugar what so ever. Her parents don't know that she doesn't eat, but they can see she doesn't eat much.

Now towards the end of the school year, prom was sophomore and up this year so Everybody got to go. She wore a pink dress with a see-through middle, but she wore a vest to hide it from her parents. At the prom, Sophie and Mikey were dancing all night long. They stopped a few times to eat (well Mikey would eat) and go to the bathroom. Then they got some pictures taken with their friends and by themselves. Sophie's favorite one is the one with their friends, A.J. and her boyfriend Damian, Dani and her boyfriend Andrew, the B's and their boyfriends, (Britt & Sam, Beth & Ian, Bonnie & Zeke) and a few of Mikey's friends who Sophie barely knows. They were all happy and all together.

Sophie just got her drivers' license and could do pretty much whatever she wanted. When she got to the grocery store, she saw a sale on Cassandra Albers' chocolate cupcakes. Cassandra is one of the oldest people in Roseville and she makes the best cupcakes known to man. Every chance they could, when they were younger, Sophie and Tony would visit Cassandra in the assistant living center and would help out the staff, and of course eat her cupcakes.

Anyway, she passed the sign and walked over to the news-rack because there was a contest for the best group photo at prom and the winner would be in the Sunday newspaper. On the front page of _The Roseville Times_ were two pictures, one of Sophie and her friends, and one of Sammy, Adam, Nick, Rachel, and Ryan.  
The caption said, _these two groups are so different, but they look the same, happy. It turns out, Sophie Goode is in the picture on the right, but her friends from middle school are on the left.  
Mikey Tripp is in the papers once again, but thankfully this time it isn't for a crime, it is for looking happy next to his friends.  
_For more news on the lives of these happy students, see **Friends **on page 6.

Now after that little piece on Mikey, Sophie was intrigued to read more, but had to wait until she got back home. When she did she threw all of her things on the floor of her bedroom and went to take a shower, forgetting all about the paper. Thankfully for Mikey, she didn't see the paper a few years back when he was on the front page because of a vandalism crime he and some of his friends have committed. But Sophie will never know what really happened…

_**Tony's Life –Junior Year**_

Okay, Tony has changed and I mean a lot. Compare 8th grade and junior year, he's a different person. In 8th grade Tony was a scrawny little boy, in junior year he is a tall, hot, muscled man that goes around school with his girlfriend on his arm a pack of hot friends surrounding him. He went from a nice guy who cares about his best friends and his family, to a jerk how only cares about what people think about him and who talks badly to his parents. He spends more time with his 'cool friends' than with his family. When his grandparents, Abe and Grace Baxter, came over from Roseville, Tony barely said anything to them, and didn't have the decency to go outside to make out with Sonia. His grandparents weren't exactly happy about it but they were happy he found a girl he liked.

Sonia isn't a perfect angel either. She wears revealing clothes, she acts mean to everyone but her friends, and secretly... she's only dating Tony to be popular. She really liked him at first, but he was getting kind of boring. She keeps going out with him and everything to see if he will ever change and become cool and interesting again.

Tony spends his time with Sonia, with Romeo, Taran, Marco, and Mario, or at the gym. Yes that's right, Tony Neuman has joined a gym, and no it isn't his dad's gym either, it's his main competitor's.

At prom, Tony and Sonia won King and Queen, mostly because they are the most popular people in town. If they are at the lodge, every teen wants to talk to them. Do they abuse their popularity powers? But of course they are, doesn't every? Tony even has his one personal nerd to help him with his homework. He doesn't have Carlton do it for him, because he wants to do well and go to college, just don't tell his friends that.

Bex and Grant got a package from the Goodes around Christmas. Inside of it were their gifts, and some cutouts of _The Roseville Times_, and Sophie's class pictures. They gave Bex a new camera because she had lost hers at a zoo earlier that year. Grant got a CD of workout songs to play at the gym. And Tony got a RHS (Roseville High School) t-shirt as a joke. As they looked through the pictures, Bex saw one that shocked her. The prom pictures, one of Sophie's group and one of Sammy's.

When Bex told Tony and showed him the picture, he acted like he didn't care, but Tony found the pictures on the kitchen table. He saw the joy on Sophie's face, the people around, and what she was wearing. He was dumbfounded to not see Sophie with Sammy and Rachel. He had no idea what was going on back in America and that made him uneasy and angry at Sophie. He felt sad that she didn't confide in him as she used to. He threw the pictures in the back of his closet and didn't think about it twice.

The rest of the year went as normal, Tony and Sonia hanging out too much, using people to get what they want, you know, your normal year at West Rome High School. **(A/N: I have no idea if there even is a West Rome High School)**

Sophie's Life –Junior Year

These words sum it all up: Hot and still a virgin. Sophie has had some close calls but thankfully she is still a virgin. She used to go to church, and wants to wait until she's married to do it. Mikey doesn't agree but she reminded him that being a senior, like he was, he needed to worry more about school and college than a baby. He told her that he wasn't going to college but agreed he didn't have time to take care of a baby. So when they were getting too heated during a kiss, Sophie would remind him of a baby and they didn't go any further.

Cammie can see it in her eyes, Sophie's in love. She has never seen Sophie so happy before. Cammie and Zach started warming up to Mikey, but they never really _liked_ him. During winter, Zach and Mikey _bonded_ over a weekend of ice fishing. Cammie and Helen, Mikey's mom, hang out at the coffee shop sometimes, they are kind of becoming friends.

If Sophie didn't push the newspaper aside, she would have known what Mikey had done. When he was a freshman, Mikey and some of his friends decided to try doing drugs, they were caught with weed but they insisted it was their first time trying it, so they were only in the detention center for three months. But it wasn't their last. They still smoke weed and do other drugs. They haven't pressured Sophie into doing it yet because they didn't know if she could keep a secret.

But one day, Sophie found Mikey's stash under his bed and she swore she wouldn't tell. Then they started pressuring her. She didn't give in until her grandparents, Ian and Amy Goode, died in a car crash on their way to see them for the holidays. Their house is across town, but it was a drunk driver that hit them. After that, Sophie smokes weed, but only when she needs to forget something sad. She doesn't often but she knows she shouldn't have started in the first place.

She parents don't suspect her, they thought she would be smart enough to report them or at least not give into peer pressure, but of course, they were wrong. She's in the beginning stages of it, so she still has a chance to get out... we hope...

**Okay, thank you for reading! I have the next chapter up and ready... in my mind. :) I will try to update as soon as I can! Please review and give me any suggestions, comments (nice), and and ideas to make it more interesting.**

**Love ya!**

**Liz-Beth**


	11. Say Goodbye

**Hey! This is the next chapter and the last chapter until they see each other again! :) I hope you like it! :):):)**

**Warning: Mild language**

**Chapter 9: ****Say Goodbye**

**Tony Pov**

I woke up late again during summer break before senior year. The new school year was starting next Monday and I couldn't wait. I could smell through the vents the smell of breakfast. Well, breakfast in Italy. In Virginia it was mostly just cereal and pancakes, but here it's fresh bacon, homemade donuts, eggs, and hot coffee. Anyway, this year, I am going to be nicer to everyone, mostly because I read in _La Republica_, our newspaper, a girl who was 16 was sent to a hospital because she hadn't eaten anything for a week. She did that because she was made fun of at school because she was barely overweight. I didn't know if I cause anything like that so I wanted to stop, just in case.

I walked downstairs, following the smell. "Morning," I said to my parents. They looked surprised.

"Morning," they said back. I filled my plate with eggs and filled my cup with coffee. I sat at the table with my parents and dug in. My parents don't rarely cook me breakfast anymore so I asked,

"So what's with all the food? Not that I'm complaining." Mom and Dad shared a look. "What?" I asked.

"Okay, Tony, the last time we brought this topic up you didn't like it," Mom said, looking at Dad for help.

"Tony," Dad said, "we're moving back to Roseville." I looked at them.

"Haha guys, very funny, so what's the real reason?" I asked. I doubted that we would really be moving back to that _place_.

"Tony, we're moving in two days," Mom insisted. This time, I believed them.

"Really? But why now, why is it we always move before an important year for me?" I asked sharply. I took a deep breath. "Why?" I asked. My dad sighed.

"Well, the gym is going out of business, I don't have enough money to pay the bank, so I'm going to sell it," he said. I nodded.

"Okay, but why do _we_ have to move?" I asked.

"Because the only reason we came here was because your dad wanted to try opening a business but it failed, so now we're going back," my mom said annoyed. My dad glared at her. Before they could start fighting again, I said,

"Well, I'm going over to Sonia's place, if that's okay." My parents looked at me, surprised once again.

"Um, okay," Dad said. I put my plate and cup in the sink and walked over to Sonia's house.

When I got there, Sonia greeted me with a kiss. We walked over to the Lodge and sat at our table. "Sonia, there's something I need to tell you," I said. She was off looking at a girl by the pool table.

"I hate her," she said. I knew the two people, Annabelle is one of my neighbors and the guy next to her was her best friend, Festo.

"Why?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Because someone as unpopular as her should not have a friend as hot as that," she said angrily.

"Um, hello, hot boyfriend, right here," I said. She rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't matter... I'm going to do something about it though..." she said. She had a devious look in her eye. I've seen that look too many times to not know what she was thinking.

"Why don't you let her just stay friends with him, she's not doing anything bad to you," I said. She glared at me.

"Why are you sticking up for her?"

"I'm not, it's just that you need to stop doing this to people. Just because you're jealous of someone doesn't mean you need to destroy their life," I told her sternly. She burst out in tears.

"Why do you hate me!" She yelled out. By now everyone is looking at us.

"I don't hate you! You know that! Please stop crying, please!" I pleaded. She looked at me and walked away. I rolled my eyes and ran after her.

When I caught up to her, she was texting on her phone. She looked as if nothing had happened.

"What the hell was that? Why did you do that?" I asked. She walked over to me and started kissing me. I was confused but I didn't argue. After a moment, she started pulling at my shirt. I then pulled away.

"Please, not now, it'll just make what I'm going to say harder," I said, holding her hands. She looked at me questionably. "I'm moving... back to Roseville. I'm leaving on Friday," I said. I saw anger flash in her eyes and then her left hand made contact with my face.

"Why! You aren't supposed to leave yet! It's not part of the plan!" She yelled.

"What plan?" I asked. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I know why you're moving. Your dad's gym is failing, but do you know why? Me. Me and my friends came up with a plan that once the year started, the gym would close and you would move, then I could have the rebound effect on Festo!" She yelled at me like I was stupid, but in a way, I was. I can't believe she would do that to me and my dad! And poor Festo!

"Really, you were just using me? Wow, so these last four years, they meant nothing to you?" She thought about it then nodded.

"Pretty much, it's actually a record of mine," she said, smirking. I glared at her.

"You are a horrible person, that's it, I'm glad we're leaving, because in Roseville, there aren't horrible people how use others like you used me," I said. I walked out of the back hallway and into the main area. Annabelle and Festo were looking at each other and laughing. I walked over to them and whispered,

"Hold onto her and don't ever let an evil person like Sonia get in the way of you two." He looked at me confused and I said in my normal voice, "Yes, I know it's odd of me to talk like that, but I don't want you to miss any chances." I smiled and walked away. I smiled and walked all the way to my house. I greeted my parents with a smile and said I was happy to move now. My parents didn't believe me, but I insisted.**

* * *

****(A/N: For some reason, I was really filled with emotion during this part, I don't know why though :)****

* * *

**When I got into bed that night after packing up most of my things, I looked at the most recent pictures Cammie sent to us. Sophie looked happy with Mikey, really happy... I reached over to the bottom drawer and pulled out the picture of us from four years ago I compared it to the new picture. She looked, thinner, sickly thin. I guess she just got thinner as she grew or something. I looked at how young I looked in that picture, I was so small! I bet I could barely pick up a 50 pound weight without falling over. I put the pictures away and went to sleep, only to dream about her.

_I was walking out of school after the dance to see Sophie get into her car. She looked upset and started driving away. I didn't think much about it and I heard a squeal of tires, but I didn't run, I just got into my car and drove into my house._

_When I went down stairs after hanging out in my room for awhile, Dad looked sad and Mom was crying. __**"What?"**__ I asked. My mom just looked up at me but couldn't speak, so Dad did. __**"Sophie was in an accident last night, no one found her until a few hours later. She's dead Tony,"**__ he said. I looked at them and thought it was a joke, but by the way they looked at me, I knew it wasn't. I didn't say anything else. I just stood there, wondering if I could have stopped it._

I woke up, scared, but I could not remember why. I didn't remember the dream at all. I spent most of the next day trying to remember it, but I just couldn't. When I stopped trying, I continued packing for the move. That day was a pretty lazy day. About the only thing I did was text my friends telling them I was moving and they said they were coming over to say goodbye, but I insisted they didn't, that I was too tired. I went to bed and fell asleep, but I didn't have a dream that night.

The next day was the day we moved. I packed up all my things into the car and my friends came to say goodbye. Taran was sorry for what Sonia did, and I agreed to keep in touch with him. I said goodbye to my friends and to my house. I remembered that I would never call it home, but I did. I smiled at my old self and then we drove to the airport.

The plane ride was nothing special, but I couldn't help but wonder what else Sonia was lying about. I wanted to check my e-mail so I asked the flight attendant if they had Wi-Fi. They did so I pulled out my laptop and logged on. I hadn't checked it for a while so there were a few new messages. I saw one was from Nick so I opened it with caution.

**TO: AntonioNewBoy  
FROM:** **Nicky_Nerd_312  
SUBJECT: Sophie**

**Dude, would you just man up and e-mail her? She has changed too much, she's not the Sophie you left four years ago. She's friends with the B's and that boyfriend she got in freshman year is still her boyfriend, he graduated last year but he's not going to college either. Please, just talk to her on the phone or something! She used to talk to me every day freshman year when you left, but she replaced me with her new friends.**

**Don't be a jerk though,  
Nick.**

I didn't reply, but I didn't delete it either. I noticed an e-mail from the old e-mail service I had in the US. The topic said something about an over flow of e-mails and I need to open some, but I just ignored it.

When we landed, we waited for a cab and then we drove to our old house. I remembered a dream I had a while ago and I looked a lot like this. I ran up to my room and looked out my old window. I thought Sophie would be there, sleeping on her bed, but she wasn't there, sleeping or otherwise. I then helped my parents unpack and I set up the things in my room. I dusted off the thick layer of dust that was on my pictures and looked at myself and my friends from years ago. I looked at the empty hook on my wall where the picture from four summers ago used to be. I didn't put the picture up, but I kept it in my nightstand.

After another dinner with my parents, I walked up to my room and climbed into bed. I read some old newspapers that were piling up at the post office. I skipped to the end where the more recent ones were. I saw the prom pictures and read the caption. I wondered about Mikey's secret, but I heard something coming from outside so I turned off my light and acted like I was asleep, but whenever I act like I'm sleeping, I fall asleep.

_Little did he know that that noise was Sophie coming home from a late date with Mikey. She noticed something was odd about the house, but she didn't think anything about it._

**So what did you think? Like I said the next chapter will have Sophie and Tony meeting again for the first time in four years. I am surprised I even got this typed in the short time I had this weekend since I had a basketball tournament from 9:00 AM to 5:00 PM yesterday. (The tournament was 1 ½ hours away from my house.) I was worn out so the only thing I wanted to do when I got home at 8:00 was type. :) Well I hope you liked it and if you have any suggestions please tell me! :)**

**REVIEW!  
Liz-Beth**


	12. Four Years Later

**Ok here is chapter 10! This consists of surprises, confusion, and awkwardness! :) My cousin 's birthday was the Friday before the super bowl and as a present to her, I'll put her name in the story. So here you go Ella!  
ENJOY!**

**Chapter 10: Four Years Later**

**Sophie Pov**

As I re-applied my lip-gloss in Mikey's truck, I felt his eyes on me. I turned and asked, "What?" He just smiled.

"Nothing, just that four years ago we met, that's all," he said. I looked at him and smiled. We kissed for a minute and then I got out. "Love you," he called casually.

"Love you too," I called back. This wasn't our first time saying it either. He started saying it last year and we've said it ever since. As I walked into school, I looked at myself in the wall of mirrors in the front hall. I had lost about 40 pounds since 8th grade so I weighed about 80 pounds that day. I saw a crowd of kids outside the administration office, Sammy, Rachel, and the guys were there too, but Nick liked less enthused than the others. I just shrugged and thought, '_There must be a cupcake sale or something.'_ I smirked at my joke and walked to my locker.

I looked at my locker and smiled at it. It was covered with my paintings and pictures. I'm a very artistic person now that Tony left. I draw when I get inspired and I change my hair color depending on how I feel. This week I changed it from purple streaks to red streaks.

When I got to the auditorium for the senior welcome back announcements, I sat on the back bleachers next to Beth and Bonnie. I slouched and thought about what I saw this morning. Bex. Bex was here. She was eating in her kitchen, alone. She looked sad and tired too. I didn't see Grant or Tony so I think I knew what happened. I overheard Mom and Bex talking about Grant and how they weren't 'connecting' anymore, that she might be getting a divorce. I felt bad for her, but I was glad that Tony wasn't with her. The teacher walked in and I sat up.

"Okay, I have a few announcements, but first we have some new students this year. Coming from Wilmont, South Dakota, Scott Miller," the teacher said. A guy with brown hair, that really needed to use some zit cream, stood up in the stands.  
"From Sauk Prairie, Wisconsin, Ella Schmidt," a girl with a green and gold hat on stood up in the stands. Oh please, a hat? That is so three months ago.  
"And from Rome Italy, Antonio Neuman," he said and I saw, _him_. I looked at him with disbelief. _Oh, no this can't be happening!_ I just looked at him with disbelief. I watched him as he smiled at the crowd, he looked so confident, like he belonged here these last few years. The teacher went on with the announcements but I told Beth and Bonnie I was going to the bathroom. When I got there, I did something I never thought I would do ever again: I cried.

After I got it all out, I stepped out and re-did my makeup. I put on my bored face and walked over to my first class. I walked into the class room and I felt eyes on me, not to my surprise, there were a lot of guys who tried hitting on me, but I never gave them the time of day. I looked at the group of creeps and they came up to me. I rolled my eyes but stood my ground.

"Hey hot stuff, now that your boyfriend's not here care to give me a try, I know you want to," said Derek. He reached my arm but I pulled away. "Oh, the little girl is feisty today. I like you," he said. Now this, I wasn't used to. I still just looked at him. "Aw, is the Goode girl at a loss for words? Good, I like a girl who's actions speak louder than words," he said then he reached down to kiss me. He was holding me too tight to get away from.

"Excuse me, but that's my friend there so I would appreciate it if you leave her alone," A voice said from behind me. I half wanted it to be Tony, but I knew the voice, it was Nick.

"Fine, but you got lucky girl, or should I say, unlucky," Derek said then he took his seat. I looked at Nick

"Thanks," I said. He just nodded and took his seat as well. I took a deep breath and sat in the back next to Britt.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that almost happened!" She said. I looked at her.

"Why didn't you try to stop him?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I wanted to see what would happen, if he would actually risk his skin to do something to you," she said. I thought about it and then I wasn't angry with her anymore, I just laughed and agreed. We talked for a while and then Mr. Smith came in. "God, he's been here forever," Britt said. I nodded.

"He even taught my parents," I whispered back.

"Now that's old," she said. We smiled and pretended to listen to him. Then _he_ walked in.

"Okay everyone, one of the new students will be in our class this semester. Everybody, this is Antonio Neuman," he said. The girls in the class waved and the guys nodded. "Would he like to say a few words?" Mr. Smith looked at him and he shrugged and stepped forward.

"Um, hey, I'm Tony. I used to live here but I moved before freshman year. I can speak Italian as well as English and that's about it," he said. I'm surprised my jaw wasn't on the desk. He spoke with an Italian accent, he didn't pause or stutter, and he looked very comfortable. He looked at the teacher and Mr. Smith said,

"Okay, now there's an empty seat in the back, you can sit there." I turned my head towards Britt and mouthed, 'oh my god.' I felt him walk over and sat in the desk next to me.

"Hey, I'm Tony," he said to me.

"Hey," I said, not looking at him. The class went on and I ignored Tony completely. When the bell rang, I waited until he left before I did. Britt waited for me by the door.

"Was that Tony, like your old friend Tony?" She asked and I nodded. "Why are you mad at him? He's totally hot!" She said as we walked over to our next class. We have our first two classes and last class together.

"Well he wasn't hot when he left four years ago!" Oh god I just called him hot! Britt smirked. "No, I don't like him, I've got a perfectly hot boyfriend right now. She nodded but I knew she didn't believe me. I just walked to class hoping I didn't see Tony for the rest of the day, but I was wrong.

At lunch, I told the B's I was going to say hi to Nick and that I'd catch up with them in a sec. I walked toward my old table. I saw my old friends sitting there, talking.

"Um, hi," I said. Sammy's smile faded when she saw me.

"Hi," Ryan said. I bit my lip but continued.

"Um, I just wanted to say thanks to Nick... do you know where he is?" I looked at them and they looked at me. It was silent until Rachel spoke.

"Why?" I looked at her.

"I was kind of getting harassed by Derek and Nick sort of saved me," I said. They shared a look.

"Well, he went to get food... If you want to wait here you can," Ryan said.

"Really?" He nodded. I looked at the B's and mouthed sorry to Bonnie, who was watching. I sat down awkwardly next to Sammy. After a moment of silence I said, "So what have you guys been up to?" They shrugged.

"Nothing much," Rachel said. I nodded. "How 'bout you?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Nothing much... I guess the only thing that I did recently was send in my college forms to Otis College of Art and Design," I said. They nodded. I watched them eat their food as I just sat there.

"Soph, do you want something to eat?" Sammy said for the first time. I looked at her and smiled, she hasn't called me Soph in a long time.

"No thanks," I said.

"Come on Soph, you need to eat something," she said. I still said no and Sammy stopped trying. Then Nick came.

"Hey Nick, I wanted to say thanks again this morning," I said.

"Yup," he replied.

"What did I do?" I asked. He didn't answer. "Please?" I begged. He looked at me but didn't say anything. "Fine, whatever, well thanks for letting me sit with you guys. I'll see you later," I said. I turned around but I ran into someone. "Oh, sorry," I said. I didn't look at him and just walked over to my friends in our booth.

"Hey thanks for ditching us," Britt said. I instantly felt guilty.

"Sorry, I just wanted to say thanks to Nick and I had to wait for him. I'm sorry," I said. Britt sighed and said. "Whatever." But Beth and Bonnie were more forgiving. I walked out when the bell rang and didn't say a word to anyone.

When school let out, I walked out to see Tony standing by the bike racks. I didn't know why he would just stand there but I didn't want to talk to him. I saw Mikey's car across the street but he wasn't in the car. Then someone put their hands and instantly I thought it was Tony, since he used to do that to me all the time. _Gosh, why do I keep thinking of Tony?_ I have to say I was a little disappointed to see that it was Mikey.

"Hey hot stuff," he said and kissed. I smiled.

"Hey," I said and we walked to his truck. When we got in there he leaned towards me and we kissed. It felt so great and it wasn't even going too far. When we were done, he drove me to my house and I walked up to my bedroom to take a nap. I couldn't fall asleep because of all that was on my mind. First was Tony. He leaves for four years, doesn't answer a single e-mail I send him, and then he magically appears out of no where! Then Nick totally disses me and I looked like an idiot! But at lease Sammy, Rachel and, Ryan were nice...

I decided to e-mail Tony like I do every few days. Yes I know it's pointless but it's just a way to get out my feelings, a diary in a way.

**TO:**Tony'N'b-ball14**  
FROM: **Sophie-bear-rox**  
SUBJECT: **First Day at School

**Hey, today I got a new student in my class. His name is Tony Neuman. Do you know him? Yeah, today you came back, to Roseville, after four years of living in Rome. I didn't run over to say hi to you because you didn't even remember me. Yes, I've changed, but I thought that if you were my best friend, then you would remember vaguely what I looked like! Anyway, could you ask why Nick is so mad at me? If you do, you know where to find me. BTW my cell number is 946-8847, in case you forgot.**

**E-mail me back!**  
**Sophie**

After I sent it, my mom came into my room. "Hey Sophie, your dad and I are going over to the Neuman's house once he gets home from work, do you want to come?" She asked. I wanted to, but I had plans with the B's.

"Sorry, but I already promised Beth that I would help her shop for a dress, her mom's getting married," I said. It wasn't even a lie! I've lied so much to my mom about studing with the B's but I'm actually going shopping, or I'm going to the library when I'm going over to Mikey's place. Mom sighed and said,

"Well I'm glad her mom found someone, it's been a long time." I nodded, knowing exactly what she was talking about. You see, Beth's dad was a cop, nothing too dangerous, he mostly just arrested drunk drivers. But one day, a few years ago, on Christmas Eve, one drunk driver had a gun. He was so drunk, that he shot Mr. Meyers, killing hom with three shots in the chest and head. Then he killed himself. I read it in the newspaper and at that time, Beth and I were really good friends. But then Britt got to her. She made her feel special and took her away from me. Beth really likes her soon-to-be dad, Dan Samuels, and he's a computer programmer so he works at home, she likes spending time with him.

Anyway, after dress shopping, Beth drove me home. As I walked up to my house, I looked through the Neuman's window. There sat my parents, Bex, Grant, and _him_. I saw him smile. I saw how happy he looked. Then, he saw me. I quickly ran upstairs into my room and sat on my bed. I saw Tony's door open and I pretended to be asleep. I heard his window open and then close. I kept pretending I was asleep for so long, I actually fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey, I was going to separate this chapter into part Sophie, part Tony, but I thought I should just have both their stories about the first day of high school. I have about half of the next chapter typed so I should be updating soon, maybe tonight yet or tomorrow. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Back to School

**Hey guys here's chapter 11! Not much to say, so enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 11: Back to School**

**Tony Pov**

When I got to school this morning, I was surrounded by my old classmates. During the announcements, I was introduced, along with two other kids, to my senior class. I looked around, trying to find Sophie, but I couldn't see her. Then a girl walked out of the gym, but I didn't think too much of it. I just sat and listened to the announcements, smiling the entire time.

During first hour I was told to sit in the back next to this girl who completely ignored me. She had really cool hair though... anyway, after 4th hour when I was on my way to lunch, Britt stopped me. She was asking about what Italy was like and if I had a girlfriend and stuff like that. I didn't know why she was talking to me now when she ignored me I middle school...

When I finally got away, I got my food and looked to see where my friends were. I walked towards them and saw the girl with the cool hair. I walked towards her—I mean—them, I heard a guy call across the cafeteria to me. I turned and waved. When I turned again I felt something small bump into me. I thought it was a scrawny freshman but it was Cool Hair.

"Oh, sorry," she said and walked away. I sat next to Nick and watched her leave. I noticed how skinny she was.

"Who was that?" I asked him.

"No one, just some girl," he replied harshly.

"Really Nick? Come on, she really wanted to know why you're mad at her," Ryan said.

"Who?" I asked.

"She totally ignored us until today! She deserves to be ignored herself," Nick replied.

"Who?" I asked again.

"Just give her a chance, she hasn't been herself since freshman year!" Rachel interjected.

"WHO!" I yelled. They looked at me.

"Sophie," Sammy said. "Where's Sophie?" I asked. "You know that girl who bumped into you earlier?" I nodded. "That was her," Sammy said.

"Really, the girl who was wearing the pink outfit was Sophie? You guys are funny. The Sophie I know only wears jeans and t-shirts," I said.

"Well that isn't the Sophie you knew. She's changed a lot," Rachel said.

"Whatever, I know you guys are just messing with me. I'll see her tonight," I said as the bell rang. They shook their heads and walked to their lockers. I didn't know what was up with them. When I saw Sophie in the pictures, she was wearing t-shirts and jeans. I just went to my next class and thought nothing more about it.

* * *

After school I waited for Sophie. I thought she rode her bike so I waited at the racks. I looked around in case she was already out. Then I saw the hair. It was Sophie alright. She was walking with some guy and he had his arm around her. They got into what I guess was his car. I started walking over to it until I saw them kiss. It wasn't a harmless kiss on the cheek like she gave me when I left. This was a kiss you only see in movies. The guy had his hands all over her and she wasn't stopping him. I didn't feel like ruining it, as disgusting as it was, so I just walked home.

After my homework was done I went down stairs and into the kitchen. My mom and dad were smiling and drinking coffee with the Goodes, minus Sophie. Cammie looked up at me and smiled.

"Oh Tony, look how big you've gotten! How tall are you know?" She asked. I shrugged.

"About 6' 1"," I said. I stood there awkwardly.

"So how was your first day back?" Mom asked. I shrugged again.

"It was okay," I said.

"Did you see Sophie at all?" Cammie asked. I nodded.

"I think I did... Does she have a boyfriend?" I asked. I saw Zach roll his eyes.

"Yes she does. His name is Micheal, he graduated last year, he isn't going to college, and he has no job that we know of," Zach rattled off like he does it for a living. I looked at Cammie questionable.

"We don't really like him, but we let her date him anyway," she said. I nodded at their strange logic, but then I realized that was what my parents did.

"I understand," Mom said. I knew she was looking at me but I didn't care.

"So why don't you like Mikey?" I asked as I sat down at the table they were at.

"Well, he's nice to her, he gets her home on time, he's polite and a gentleman..." she said thinking.

"Okay that doesn't sound like reasons to not like him," I said.

"I know that's why I'm confused!" She said loudly.

"Okay I get it. He sounds too good to be true," Mom said. Cammie and Zach exchanged a look and both of them nodded.

"He seems so perfect that he has to have a secret. He acts so weird around us, like he's hiding something," Cammie said. I nodded. I was tempted to tell them about what I saw in his car but I didn't.

"Yeah, I guess I saw him today, he picked her up," I said, hoping I wasn't saying too much. But they didn't flip.

"Yup, he's been driving her to and from school since they started dating," Cammie said. I nodded.

"Does she have a license?"

"Yes she got it a little after her 16th birthday," Cammie said.

"What kind of car does she drive?" Dad asked excitedly. Cammie rolled her eyes but smiled along with the rest of us.

"It's the little blue one across the street," Zach said. We talked for a while and Cammie had just finished a story of this summer when Zach tried eating exotic food last summer and he ended up with his head in the river behind the restaurant. We all were laughing when I saw her. Sophie was walking up to her house. She was watching as and slightly smiling, well, until she looked at me. Then her face fell and she walked quickly into her house. I excused myself and walked to my room. I opened my door and I saw Sophie on her bed, asleep, well, she might have been sleeping. when we were younger she used to pretend to be asleep so she wouldn't get scolded for staying up late talking to me...

I soon fell asleep after dinner with the Goodes. I wanted to remember my dream from before, but I just couldn't. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

So the next day, I knocked on the Goode's front door to walk Sophie to school.

"Good morning Tony," Cammie said.

"Morning Cammie, is Sophie still here?"" I asked. She nodded and let me in. She went upstairs and I heard her and Sophie talking. Eventually Sophie came down. I looked her up and down. She looked so different. She just looked at me impatiently. "Hey Sophie," I said.. I wanted to hug her but the evil look she was giving me stopped me.

"Are we going or what?" She asked.

"Going where?" She looked annoyed.

"School," she said.

"Oh, um I'd think you would want to go with Mikey," I said. She sighed.

"Well Mom said I should go with you so lets go," she said.

"Don't you want to eat first then I can wait," I said.

"I don't really eat breakfast anymore," she said.

"What? How can the girl who could eat more pancakes than me _not_ want breakfast?" I said laughing. She just stated at me.

"That's exactly why I don't eat," she mumbled. I pretended like I didn't hear it and walked to the door.

"So do you want to walk or do you want me to drive you?" I asked.

"Drive, I want to see if you're as good of driver as me," she said with a small smile. I nodded and we walked to my truck and I headed for school. When we were parked, I looked at Sophie.

"Sophie?" I said. She looked at me with those big green eyes. "Why didn't you reply to my e-mails?" I asked. She gaped and stared at me in anger.

"I didn't reply to your e-mails? _I_ didn't reply to _your _e-mails! I can't believe you would insult me like that! I-never mind," she said and got out of my car. I rolled my eyes and got out too.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I followed her into school. She turned so fast her hair whipped across my face.

"I e-mail you so much, but you don't reply. Now you're saying I don't care to? That's so senseless!" She yelled and stormed off. A few kids looked between us. I put my head down and realized that I have to sit next to her in my first class. I put my backpack in my locker and walked to class.

* * *

**I had plans to make this longer but I'm kind of tired and it seemed like a good place to stop.**

**I love hearing your comments, suggestions, and ideas so please review!**

**-Liz~Beth :)**


	14. Mistakes

**Not much to say right now so Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: Mistakes**

Sophie Pov

So it's Friday and I have been able to avoid Tony most of the week. At lunch I would normally eat with the B's but Britt has been acting mean lately, like, she told me to 'go eat a burger' when she got annoyed. I ate with Sammy and them on Wednesday but then Tony came over so I made an excuse and left. Nick _still_ won't talk to me. I practically begged!

Anyway, today is my four year anniversary with Mikey, so he and I would be hanging out at my house and watching movies. It's not huge but it was completely his idea and I thought it was cute. So he drove us to my place after we rented a few movies. I knew he was with his friends before it and I knew what they were doing.

"I'm glad you wanted to do this," I said when Mikey popped in the first movie. He looked back at me and smiled.

"What? Have a quiet night with you at your house?" He said as he sat down next to me. I smiled too.

"Exactly! You've never just came here to... hang. I really like it," I said. He put his arm around me and I leaned into him.

"Hey, I'm offended! I really love you and I want you to be happy. So I thought you should have some peace and quiet," he said and kissed my fore head. I looked up at him and smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"Thanks, I love you too," I said and we kissed.

"Wow, that was so sweet," a voice said from behind us. We turned around to see Tony standing by the doorway.

"Tony, what are you doing here?" I asked as I turned back around.

"Our moms thought we should hang out, you know, catch up," he said. He walked over and stood in front of us.

"Soph, who's this guy?" Mikey asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Mikey, this is Tony. He _used _to be my best friend. Tony, this is Mikey, my boyfriend of four years and counting," I said smiling up at him.

"Wow, you're the boyfriend... Well I guess I'll go and leave you two here to cuddle and make-out. See you later So-Jo, Mikey," he said and nodded at us.

"What did you call me?" I said standing up. He smirked.

"So-Jo, do you remember me calling you that?" He said moving closer.

"Don't call me that," I said quietly.

"What was that, So-Jo?" He taunted.

"Don't call me that," I said louder.

"What? I'm still having a little trouble hearing you," he said, his smirk growing bigger. He used to tease me like that when we were little, I laughed back then, but now I'm just pissed.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled.

"I can call you that all I want and you can't do anything about it," he said with confidence. He and I were so close that I could see my reflection in his eyes. And when I did I looked... really thin... weird.

"She might not be able to, but I can," Mikey spoke up. He stepped in between me and Tony.

"And I swear, if you ever come here and make fun of her again, I will hurt you so bad you—" But I cut him off. I knew he had smoked some before coming to pick me up. I didn't want him to get into trouble, Mikey, not Tony.

"Guys, please, don't do this. Mikey, please, he's not worth it. And Tony... just leave, we aren't friends anymore. You can go hang with some of our old friends. Just go," I said looking up into his brown eyes.

"Fine, I only came over here to catch up, it was you and your dumb boyfriend that made it difficult. I thought you liked the nickname," He said and walked out of my house. I had an urge to run out and say I'm sorry, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"You used to be friends with that guy?" Mikey asked. I shook my head.

"No, I used to be friends with the guy he used to be. Now he's just a jerk," I said with my head down. "I'm sorry, I don't deserve a guy like you," I said while tears seeped out. I expected him to agree but he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Sophie, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. I truly love you. I won't let a loser like Tony get between us," he said. I looked up at him.

"Really?" I choked. He nodded. "Really," he confirmed and kissed me. I kissed back and enjoyed the rest of my time with him.

A few movies later, when Mikey left, I walked up to my room. I did my homework and read a magazine, but I couldn't get one thought out of my head: Mikey and Tony.

_I had always thought Tony would come back and beg to be my friend again, but now I think he could care less. And Mikey... he used to be a guy who only cared about kissing and looking good together. I guess I thought that I needed to look good to be his girlfriend. I don't know why I would ever think that I needed to look good for him to like me, but I guess it's too late now. I just hope Tony doesn't hate me forever. What happened tonight... that was really weird. It was like I needed to protect myself from him. If anyone asked about me and Tony, I would pretend I have no idea what they're talking about.  
Mikey... he's been here the entire time. He gave me an excuse to forget Tony. He gave me friends I would have never talked to before. He gave me something to take away the pain of Tony. I need Mikey... but Tony's been there at my worst... I'm just really confused now._

So after getting lost in thought, I looked through my window into Tony's room. He was lying on his bed and talking on his phone. He looked happy so I guess he was talking to a girl. I wanted to e-mail him, but what's the use, he won't read it anyway... oh what the heck.

**TO:**Tony'N'b-ball14**  
FROM: **Sophie-bear-rox**  
SUBJECT: **Sory

**Hey sory bout snapping u. i just was just... idk i guess i just wanted 2 b alone w/mikey. today is our 4 year anniversary & he was being really really sweet. i really like him... i actually think i luv him... I tell him i luv him alot but i actually think I mean it now... sory, i've just been really confused since, well, u got here. i'm not blaming u eithr. Please e-mail me back! i was really hurt tuesday wen u said i dont e-mail u 2. i try 2 type every day but it never happens!**

**-Soph**

I thought that if I acted desperate he would e-mail me but after a week he didn't respond and we grew even more apart, if that was possible. And the first weekend of October I did something really bad... I got drunk, and high, on the same night and I almost, _almost_, did it with Mikey. I was so close I could feel my purity drain from my body, but AJ came over and said my mom was on the phone. I was so close! I often wonder about what would have happened if Mom didn't call. If I did get pregnant and if Mikey would still love me. And if he didn't and my parents wanted nothing to do with me, where I would go? And I wondered if Tony didn't have to move, if Mikey would have liked me anyway...

**Hey... this chapter... I don't know... I just got back from a weekend long basketball tournament and... I messed up big time... we got fourth which compared to few years the team would get last & second to last place every time they went, I guess its good... I had a lot of different emotions today so I don't really know how I feel about this chapter.**

**Please review, they might make me feel better.**


	15. Not Who You Think He Is

**Long chapter today, I've been working on it for a while, I hope you like it. Also, thank you for giving me over 100 reviews! :)**

**Minor Swearing, gross guy talk, drunk and drug references, sorry.**

**Chapter 13: Not Who You Think He Is**

**Tony Pov**

Christmas. Yes, it's been that long since I've been here. Sophie and I aren't fighting anymore, but we don't talk too much. In middle school, we would hang out at someone's house and exchange Secret Santa's. This year I got Sophie, no surprise. I wasn't so sure what I'd do this year so I decided to call Nick to find out.

(**Nick**/_Tony_)

"**Hello?"**

"_Hey, it's Tony."_

"**Oh, what do want?"**

"_Well I was wondering who's house we are having the party at."_

"**Um I think it's at Sammy's"**

"_...Okay thanks, well I'll see you tomorrow."_

"**Yup."**

"_Bye," _I said awkwardly.

"**Bye."**

...click...

Okay, that didn't go as planned... whatever. So the following week, the week before winter break, Mr. Jacobson made the announcement that we will be having a Christmas Wonderland Carnival on Friday. At lunch, Ryan asked me about Rome. This was the first time I really talked about Rome to anyone, and I've been here almost four months!

"So what do the girls look like there?" He asked. His girlfriend, Kaitlyn, slapped his arm. "What, I'm just asking! But I know you are more beautiful than a thousand of them," he said. *Gag* Kaitlyn rolled her eyes but smiled. "So?" He prodded. We were the only ones at the table at the time since Sophie was with the B's and Sammy, Nick, and Rachel were working on their secret Santa's.

"Well, there were a lot of really hot girls there, and I dated probably the hottest one there. Her name was Sonia. Man was she gorgeous... She had these eyes, bright blue, that were really, really beautiful," I said from memory. I heard someone stop walking, turn around, and walk away behind me. I looked back and saw Sophie sitting down next to Britt.

"Do you still like her?" Kaitlyn asked.

"No, when I told her I was moving, she admitted that she was just using me to be popular. That was when I started being happy about moving back," I said. Ryan nodded.

"Wow that sucks," he said.

"Yeah but I'm over her."

"That's good," Kaitlyn said. I nodded then the bell rang. "Well see you later Tony," she said.

"Yeah," I said and they started walking away. "Wait!" They turned around. Where is the Christmas Party Place at this year?" I asked smiling at the memories. Ryan smiled too.

"Well after the Carnival I think we're all going to go to Sammy's ," Ryan said.

"Okay, thanks," I said and we walked different ways to class.

***Page Break***

On Friday, we were supposed to where a costume, no one knows why. I went as an undercover spy. I wore a black tux, old sunglasses, a cool watch, and I put my mom's old Bluetooth thing in my ear. When I got to school, I saw a lot of weird things, a banana, a gorilla, zombies, princesses, and many people who are too cool to dress up. I saw Sophie and the B's, Bonnie and Beth were wearing hula girl costumes and Britt was wearing a bikini and shorts... in winter! But what Sophie wore surprised me. She was wearing slacks, a button up shirt, an old hat, and black sunglasses. She was a spy too.

"Nice outfit Sophie," I said as they passed.

"Thanks, I-" then she saw what I was wearing. "Wow, that's weird." But she smiled too.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," I agreed. She smiled but then Britt stepped closer to me.

"Hey Tony, you look hot in that tux," Britt said. I smiled at her complement.

"Thanks, I was watching a James Bond movie last night and was inspired," I said smiling.

"Cool," she said while looking me up and down. I just kept smiling until I saw Sophie's face. She was pretending to gag while she took her books out of her locker.

"So Sophie, where did you get inspired?" I asked, turning my attention to her. She raised her eyebrows.

"Wow, you're talking to me?" she said sarcastically. I thought she was mad but she smiled. "I watched _Casino_ _Royale_ last night with Mikey."

"Nice. I guess we still have one thing in common," I said. She and I shared a smile then the bell rang. "Yeah, so I'll see you at lunch?" I asked. Sophie started to nod but looked over to the B's, who were already walking away.

"I'll see you later," she said and walked quickly to catch up.

"Is that a yes?" I called after her. She turned around and smiled. I ran to catch up with her.

"Can I?" She was asking Britt. I took a step back and listened. Beth and Bonnie were whispering and nodded.

"We have no problem with it," Beth said. Britt rolled her eyes but.

"Fine, whatever," she said and walked away. Sophie sighed and followed. I didn't want to get into another cat-fight so I just walked into class and sat in my normal seat. Britt came in followed by Soph and then a guy walked up to her.

"Oh my god Derek, just leave me alone," she groaned.

"Why? Your boyfriend isn't here to stop me now is he? Nick isn't here either so there's no one to stop me," he said. I wanted to go over and stop him but Britt came over and started kissing me. I tried to see what was happening but Britt wouldn't let me.

"Derek I swear I will get you locked up," I heard Sophie say. It's true, Beth's dad's a cop.

"Oh I'm so scared," he said. The bell rang again and I looked at Sophie just in time to see her slap Derek. I smiled at the memory of her hitting me many times before. I then realized Britt was still kissing me and pushed her away.

"God, just leave me alone," I said. She pouted and walked to her seat. Sophie came over and took her seat too.

"Hey," I said when she put her head on her desk. She looked up and there were tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked. She glared at me.

"Lunch," she said and Mr. Smith walked into the room.

***Page Break***

Its lunch time and I grabbed a booth next to a window for two. I wondered if she would even come and sit with me. I guess I was too busy looking out the window in thought to notice Sophie sit down across from me.

"Hey," she said. I jumped a little and said, "Hey." I noticed she had no lunch so I offered her half my sandwich. "No thanks," she said. We sat there in silence until I asked,

"How much do you weigh?" She looked surprised.

"Wow, um, don't you know not to ask a girl that?" She said nervously.

"Um, okay... what happened this morning?" She took a breath before answering.

"Well, Derek has been trying to get in my pants since sophomore year. But until this year, Mikey's been there to scare him off. Now that he's gone, I guess I'm free game," she said. '_What a pig'_ I thought.

"That's... sick," I said. She nodded.

"And the worse thing is that Britt doesn't do anything! She just sits in her desk to see how far he gets! God... she makes me so mad sometimes..." she said. I nodded.

"So that's another reason you like Mikey, you feel safe with him," I said, half in awe. She nodded.

"Yeah... So how was Rome?" She asked changing the subject.

"It was okay... well, great to begin with. I met a girl, Sonia. She was really helpful with helping me get settled in. She even gave me tips on how to contact people here," I said. Sophie stared at me.

"And you couldn't use those tips to contact me?" She said annoyed.

"Well I-" Then the bell rang.

"See you later Tony," she said sadly. I just sat there, confused. I shook my head and started walking to my locker. When I got there, Britt was leaning against it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. She smirked and walked closer to me.

"I wanted to tell you about Sophie," she said. I had a study hall after lunch and didn't need to show up right away.

"What can _you_ tell me about her?" I asked, moving towards my locker.

"Well I know she almost lost her virginity a few months ago," she said like it was nothing. I raised my eyebrows. "Yeah, she and Mikey were so high and drunk they didn't know what they were doing," she laughed.

"You're lying, Sophie knows better than to get drunk, and high!" I said. She smirked and shook her head.

"She weighs about 80 pounds and she wants to go to _art _school," she said in disgust.

"Ok I understand how weighing her weighing 80 pounds is bad, but why art school?" I wondered out loud while getting my books. I now needed to talk to her about a lot of things.

"Because she doesn't need to go there! She'll be just fine here in Roseville with Mikey!" She said loudly.

"Oh, are you afraid that without Sophie here, you won't be as popular?" I said mockingly. She glared at me. "Whatever, I've got to get to class. I'll see you later, I guess," I said and walked away.

"If you don't believe me, just ask her," she called after me.

"I plan to," I mumbled. _'Why would she ever do something so stupid?'_

***Page Break***

After school, I walked to Sophie's locker. "Sophie," I said, "is what I hear true?" She smiled.

"Well what are you hearing?" I frowned at her.

"This isn't funny. Are you doing drugs?" I asked. Her face fell.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said defensively and slammed her locker.

"Oh I think you do. Why would you ever think of doing drugs? And you're drinking now? What's that about?"

"I still don't know what you're talking about," she said while walking out the door.

"Bull! You're eyes are always bloodshot after hanging out with Mikey and Mikey gets hotheaded every time someone cracks a mean joke, you're doing drugs together!" I said loudly. She looked around at the people next to us.

"I am not!" She said and pulled me away from school.

"Sophie-"

"No, listen, don't tell me I messed up, I know I did. I don't really care either. Mikey... I love him, I really, really do, and if smoking and drinking is what it takes for him to love me, then I will," she said. I looked at her.

"What happened, Sophie? What happened to the girl who didn't care what people thought about her? Before I left, you thought dating was over-rated, you didn't even think of having a boyfriend," I said.

"Yeah, _before_ you left. But time changes people. Before you left, you would always be on my side, for everything! Now you're totally against me!" She accused. She started walking home.

"Where's Mikey?" I asked. She glared at me.

"I don't know, he said he wasn't able to pick me up today," she said.

"I wonder what he's doing." I said pretending to think.

"Oh shut up! At least he-"

"At least he what? He has nothing on me! Give me an example of something he has that I don't," I challenged.

"Me!" She said.

"You? Why would you think that would bother me?" I asked. I don't know why, but that felt like a lie.

"Because you will never have me. I thought we were starting to be friends again, but I don't think I can trust you," she said and ran towards her house. I stood there, pondering what just happened. I didn't want to go home so I went over to the movie theater and watched I am Number Four. I then walked over to the park to lay on a picnic table to think. I ended up taking a nap and when I woke up, it was dark out.

As I walked home, I saw Mikey walk out of a house with a hot girl. His arm was on her butt. I wanted to throw up when he started licking her ear. I walked over and tapped on his shoulder. He reeked of alcohol and smoke.

"Oh, hey Tony, I thought you'd be at home watchin' movies with your mommy by now. Why are you out so late little guy?" He said, obviously drunk. I looked at my watch.

"It's only 8:58, why are you drunk already? I thought that was saved for midnight," I shot back. He laughed and took a step forward.

"No, this is what I do before midnight, at midnight is when things get crazy," he said and went back over to the girl and they made out, it was disgusting.

"Okay, should I tell Sophie that her boyfriend is a loser who has no self-control?" I asked. The girl broke off the kiss.

"Who the *hiccup* hell is Sophie?" She asked, as drunk as he was. _Great_...

"She's nobody important Jasmin, just a girl I date on the side, you know, to cool down," he said and started making out with her, again. _God this is gross._

"Wow, a girl you've been dating for four years is just a side project, what a guy you have there," I said nudging the girl. Mikey looked at me. His eyes were _so_ bloodshot.

"Wow... four years... that's way_, way_ too long. I just gotta do her and she'll move on, you know what I mean?" he said punched me lightly on the shoulder and laughed. Another couple came out and handed Mikey a bottle, then they walked to their car. Mikey took a swig and offered it to the girl. She took a sip too. The couple drove away, slightly swerving every now and then "She'll get over it, I mean *another swig* she's been puttin' up with this **crap** for years!" He laughed..

"What crap?" I asked very slowly. He drank even more.

"Well, I wanted to dump her last year, so I was thinkin' I'd do her and dump her, right? Well that didn't happen, but I actually liked how I was so close *hiccup* that I could almost feel her _all_ over, but she wouldn't let me go far enough. That's when I started datin' her just to cool down from these parties!" He said loudly. The people surrounding us whooped.

"So basically, you're using her," I concluded. Mikey let go of the girl, who still didn't understand that Mikey was cheating on her, and walked over to me—well he kind of... stumbled over.

"You," he put his hand of my shoulder, "are so right, my little friend. But I'm kinda gettin' tried of her not lettin' me touch her, you know. She's still a virgin! She is the only girl, the only girl, I've dated that hasn't slept with me. God, she can be such a buzz kill, you know?" He said as if I was one of his... _friends_... Gross.

"Well she's a great girl, you do know that, right?" I said, defending my best friend.

"I guess, but between you and me," he got close enough I could smell his gross, alcohol-tainted breath. "I only saw her in sophomore year cuz she was wearin' this small little... outfit, I was defenseless man! I'm just glad she's leavin' for college, then she'll be out of my life foreva!" He yelled and laughed loudly. "I mean really, who goes to college?" And he laughs again. That was enough. That was when I hit him. I punched him in the face and he fell onto the car behind him. I was too angry for my own good.

"You ass! She is the best girl you could ever date! She's smart, artistic, nice, and beautiful! Why would you waste your life with these crap heads when you could be with her? How did you ever graduate!" I yelled at him. He fell off the car and onto the ground.

"Wow little guy, you have some really *cough* bad anger issues. Look, I know she's a great girl, but that's it, she's a girl! Now these girls here are women, if you know what I mean," he said in such a way, I kicked his side. I started walking away, leaving him on the ground.

"Now wait a minute," he called from behind me. I took a deep breath and turned around. I misjudged where he was though. He was behind me and when I turned, he punched me square in the face. It was a pretty good punch, but I would _never_ tell him that. "Now we're even, little guy," he said while trying to hide the pain in his hand. I smirked but it hurt a lot. I wanted to punch him so hard it would be lights out for him, but after some fights in Rome, I knew that either: he'd beat me up if I failed/I would get reported by a bystander/or I would feel guilty about it later.

***Page Break***

When I got home, my parents were out with the Goodes so they weren't there to ask me about my damaged face. I wondered what Sophie, or anyone else, would think about it. I looked in the mirror for the first time and was scared. It looked like someone tortured me! I but a bag of ice on it and walked up to my room. There I looked at a flier from school about tomorrow.

**COME TO THE CARNIVAL!  
We are raising money for the art department!  
PLAY GAMES, DANCE, BUY SNACKS, AND GET A PSYCHIC READING! YES A REAL PSYCHIC!  
For every food item, glow stick, and reading you buy, all that money will be used to buy new equipment for the art department!  
COME AND ENJOY!  
(Opens 3:30pm and goes to 12:45am)**

I saw the light switch on in Sophie's room so I walked over to my window. Soph looked tired but when she looked at me, she smiled. But that faded when she looked at the ice. She opened her window and I opened mine.

"What happened to your face?" She asked like a mom would ask her kid. I was torn at that moment: Save Sophie from a horrible thing, Mikey, but make her unhappy, or keep her happy but not safe.

***Page Break***

It's around midnight now and Sophie is almost asleep. I told her the truth, well, abridged truth. I told her some random guy came out and punched me, not Mikey. She loves him too much, I couldn't tell her...yet. I apologized and we made up. Then we decided to watch a movie, like old times.

_*Flashback*_

_Sophie and I had sat on her couch and pushed the coffee table under our feet. I wanted a blanket so she told me to get one from her room. When I got up there, I was shocked. Her room consisted of clothes, everywhere! They were on the floor, in the closet, on the bed... just like I remembered. I smiled at the fact she was still the same Sophie at heart. But all those clothes were clothes that the B's would wear. I got the blanket and went back downstairs. We got under the blanket after I, secretly, ordered pizza. We were in the middle of The Hangover when the doorbell rang. Sophie tensed._

_"God, I hope that's not Mikey," she said. "Okay, you hide while I open the door," she instructed. I smirked and walked to the door. I opened it up to the pizza guy. I gave him the money and closed the door. Sophie looked between the box and me._

_"Okay, how did you know that wasn't Mikey?" She asked. I came up with a quick lie._

_"I saw the car, it wasn't his." She bought it and sat down. I followed her and put the pizza on the coffee table and offered her a slice._

_"Um, I already eat too much today," she said._

_"Lier," I said. "What?" She asked, looking like she just got caught._

_"I bet you had a banana or some fruit for breakfast, I had lunch with you today and you didn't eat anything. You need to eat!" I said. She stood up and walked infront of me. I stood too._

_"Look at me, I am fat! I still need to loose weight!" She said with pain in her eyes._

_"What are you talking about! Look at yourself! I shouldn't be able to pick you up and barely feel anything! I've lifted 100 pounds before, and I bet you would be lighter than that," I said taking a step closer._

_"I doubt you could pick me up," she said looking me straight in the eye. I smirked and picked her up and put her down. She was blushing like crazy._

_"Yup, defiantly less than a hundred," I said. Then I grabbed the piece of pizza and put in in front of her face. "Eat," I commanded. I moved it closer to her mouth and the too a bite. A few minutes later, the entire pizza was gone and she was the one who ate most of it. I smiled at her and she smiled back._

_"Thank you," she said._

_"No problem," I said and we continued watching the movie. She also told me her plans for the future. She wanted to go to California for college. She said that she wants to get away from the drama here, I don't blame her._

_*Flashback Over*_

Sophie's head was rested on my leg and I was trying to stay awake.

"Tony," she mumbled.

"What?" I said even though she was probably asleep.

"Tony, could you go upstairs and get my p.j.s please? I want to be more confortable," she mumbled. She was still wearing the spy outfit.

"Okay Soph," I said and genially got up and walked upstairs to her room. I looked in her closet for something, but nothing looked comfortable to me. I moved to her dresser and opened the bottom drawer where her pajamas used to be. Sure enough, I saw pajama pants and old tee-shirts. I picked the first combo I saw and walked back and gave them to Sophie. She walked to the bathroom slowly. I started cleaning up and when I saw finished, Sophie came out. She was wearing pok-a-dot pants and an old baseball shirt. Wait, that was _my _baseball shirt.

"Soph, isn't that-"

"Yeah, and you know when the last time I wore this was?" She asked as the walked, slowly, towards the living room.

"When?"

"The day you left. I wore things like this all the time back then. I wish my clothes were as comfy as this," she answered as she sat back down on the couch.

"Why not wear comfy-er clothes then?" I asked when I sat on the couch.

"I don't know, I guess it's become who I am," she shrugged.

"I disagree, I think this is more you than anything. Comfy cloths, eating pizza, hanging with me, I like this you better," I said. She shrugged and sinked into the couch. I lifted the blanket up so she was completely covered. I looked at her sleeping peacefully. I wish every night was like this. But I didn't like lieing to her about Mikey, that felt so wrong. After a few minutes, Sophie turned over and she was basically on top of me.

"Sophie?" I said, checking if she was awake or not. She didn't respond so I continued. "Sophie, Mikey cheated on you tonight. I guess this wasn't the first time either. She was drunk and high when I saw him tonight at a party. I wasn't at it, I just passed it on my way home. I don't want you to date him anymore, he's dangerous. But I love you too much to ruin this for you. Wow, I said love didn't I? I'm not really sure if I mean like a sister or actual love, I've been really confused lately. Just promise me that you'll do the right thing when the time comes? Well I guess you can't since you're asleep but if you were awake I'd hope you would promise," I said and kissed her head. I got up slowly to turn the lights off and text Mom that I was staying at Sophie's place. I also texted Cammie asking her and Zach to stay at my house so Sophie wouldn't wake up. Both responded 'ok' so I turned my phone off and went back to the couch. I sat back down and put my arm around Sophie. I dreamed about what my life would have been like if we never left.

**Hey I hope you liked it! It's like 4,500~ish words! Longest chapter I've ever written!**

**On to other business, I am going to do Princess FaFa's AU challenge so I might not up date for a while but since I made this one twice as long as normal, I think that's fair. It will be called _'The Nanny'_ and I'll try to publish it either today or in the course of the week.**

**Please review and favorite and all those good things! :)**


	16. Drama & the Dance

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm a late with updating, but I was working of my AU story for the contest. Check it out! I have spring break this week, but I left my notebook, with my stories in it, at school, but I'll do my best to remember and type it.**

**ENJOY!**

** Chapter 14: Catching Up & Realization**

**Sophie Pov**

I woke up the next morning with my head on Tony's lap, and his arm around mine. We were on my couch, and I didn't remember how I got there. I thought about last night, wondering if we had gotten drunk, as a reason I didn't remember, but neither of us smelt like alcohol. I looked at the pizza box and instantly remembered. Tony came over and forced me to eat pizza. I've got to remember to thank him for that.

Tony… I looked at his sleeping face and remembered the last time I saw him like that. It was during the camping trip before he left. Even though that was four years ago and he looks a lot older, I still can tell when he's dreaming. His mouth twitches, his eyes are moving under their lids, and breathing is steady.

As I studied his face, I noticed something about him. His expressions change from happy to sad constantly. I wondered what he was dreaming about. Then his stomach growled, almost a second after mine did. I took it as a sign to make breakfast. I moved Tony's arm off mine, but he moved it back. I smiled but kept trying to move it, and eventually it worked. I got up and walked to the kitchen, straight to the fruit bowl. I looked back to Tony, who had stretched out on the couch, and got out the waffle mix.

When both waffles were done, I put them in the microwave so they would stay warm. The microwave's clock said it was 10:37 so I knew my parents would be coming soon. I was about to go upstairs to change into some actual clothes when I heard the door open. When I walked to the living-room, Mikey was staring with hatred at Tony. Crap!

"Mikey, what are you doing here?" I asked. He glared at me and walked towards me. I stepped back.

"What the hell is he doing here!" he yelled. This, of course, woke Tony up. He saw that Mikey was here, but looked unsure what to do.

"He slept over," I said, trying to stay calm. That seriously set him off.

"What the hell! I can't believe you would have that guy over before me!" he yelled again, but he wasn't hurt, he was mad.

"We didn't do anything! We only watched a movie and talked! We didn't do anything!" I yelled back. He looked like he didn't believe me.

"How can I trust you? I know you used to like him. Why would you cheat on me?" He said. Now he looked hurt. I heard Tony snort and I remembered he was here.

"I promise, isn't that good enough?" I said. I couldn't believe he thought I was lying!

"I don't think so. I don't think I can trust you anymore," he said. I looked at him.

"Where were you last night?" Tony asked Mikey. I looked between the two. From where I was laying on the couch before, I forgot that he had a black eye, until now. Mikey smirked.

"I was with my friends," he said. "Nice face. I did that to some guy last night too..." he said, but slowed as I stared at him with, what he calls, my death glare.

"What?" I asked. He looked at the ground.

"I, um, I was at Miles' party and, um, some guy came over, beat me up, so I punched him," he said. I looked at him.

I don't believe you," I said. "You don't look hurt."

"I know, but that's cuz he hit like a girl," I raised my eyebrows. I pointed at the couch and he walked towards it. I turned to see Tony looking at Mikey with a scowl on his face, but it changed when he looked at me. Then he smiled.

"Good morning sunshine," he said. I smirked. "I don't like him. He seems, dishonest to me." I nodded.

"I think he's lying too, I don't want to believe it, but I do," I said.

"Soph, I need to tell you something, you see—" I heard him mumble, but I needed to talk to Mikey.

"Sorry, but I need to talk to him. We'll talk later. There're waffles in the microwave," I said and walked over to Mikey. He looked guilty, but what for?

"Okay, before you say anything, it wasn't my fault," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Then whose fault was it?" I asked like a mother asking her son.

"I don't know! I mean, I can't remember! If I saw the guy again, I would remember, but I just can't," he said. I sat down next to him.

"You were drunk," I said, not asked.

"Yes," he sighed.

"And high," I sighed.

"Yes," he said again.

"And with another girl," I said, trying to catch him if he was cheating on me.

"Yes," he said. My mouth dropped in shock. But he caught himself. "No, I mean, no, I wasn't with another girl. Sorry, I'm a little hungover from last night." I didn't know whether to believe him or not.

"Okay, well I'm going to have to think about this," I said. He looked at me with eyes that said he was guilty but he looked so sad. "We'll talk later, bye Mikey," I said and I got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Wait, Sophie," he said. I turned around and he ran towards me and kissed me. He led me back to the couch, not breaking the kiss, and we made out there. I heard the door slam and I thought it was my parents, so I stopped. No one was there. The kitchen door, one of those double hinge-ones where they swing both ways, was swinging. Tony had left.

"Come on," Mikey said and he started kissing me again. I pushed him off me.

"No, I—I can't do this right now. My parents will be back any minute. Just, leave," I said and I ran upstairs. In my bedroom, I could see Tony's room, the lights weren't on. I cried into my pillow and once I got a hang of myself, I got dressed. I put on Tony's sweatpants he let me use a few years ago and my old basketball championship shirt.

I checked my calendar and saw that today was the Winter Dance, carnival thing, which means that Sammy's party would be after that. Crap! I still have to get Nick a present! I drew his name this year. Although I'm still surprised they wanted me to come by the way I've been acting. I walked downstairs to see my parents eating my waffle.

"Oh, morning sweetie," Mom said.

"Morning," I replied. I got out the left over waffle batter and poured it on the waffle maker. "How was last night?" I asked.

"It was good. How was hanging with Tony?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Good... I really liked talking to him and just hanging out was... really nice," I said. I knew I was blushing, and my mom could see it because I wasn't wearing any makeup.

"That's good... So, how's Mikey been?" She asked. I looked at her.

"Okay, I haven't talked to him since yesterday though." She nodded. "Well, I'm going to go over to Sammy's house, I need an idea for Nick's gift. Bye Mom, bye Dad," I said and I put on my coat and trudged through the snow to the Winters' house.

** *Page Break***

I rang their doorbell and Preston answered it.

"Oh, hello, Sophie, I haven't seen you here in, well, a long time," he said, nervously. I nodded.

"Yeah, I still can't believe how long it's been... I'm sorry for not stopping by earlier," I said. He was hesitant but let me in. I didn't realize how cold I was until I stepped into their warm house.

"Well, Sammy is in her room, but Adam's here too so..." he trailed off. I nodded.

"I'll knock first," I said I climbed the stairs to her room and knocked on her door. She was laughing when she opened it.

"Oh, Sophie, we were just talking about you," she said smiling. I smiled unsure and nodded.

"About?" I asked after a moment of her looking at me. She shook her head and laughed some more. She let me into her room and Adam was sitting on her bed.

"We were talking about holidays' past," he said in a creepy-ish voice which made Sammy laugh. Man, they look really happy...

"Yeah, like we were just talking about the time we were at Tony's house for Halloween and we dared you to put on Tony's clothes. We were so... safe when we were younger," she said and laughed. I realized that's where I got the sweatpants. I smiled.

"Yeah, I wonder where the pants went..." I pretended to wonder as I showed them the pants. They laughed and Sammy hugged me.

"What was that for?" I asked when she was done. She smiled.

"For being yourself. I've missed you," she said. I smiled.

"I've missed you too," I said and we shared stories of past Christmases, Halloweens, and July Fourths. Like the time her and Adam kissed on a dare and when Liz walked in on Nick and I slow dancing to a Daughtry song. We laughed a lot and I almost cried at times, but in all, it was really fun.

"Oh, I just remembered why I came over here. Well, one reason I came. I need to get Nick a present for the Secret Santas, but I don't have a clue what he's into. Do either of you have any ideas?" I asked. They thought about it for almost five minutes before Adam said,

"Get him something from the heart, something that the old Sophie would give. Like, you gave him a tee-shirt you made yourself in 8th grade. Do something like that." I thought about it.

"I got it!" I yelled. I froze with one arm above my head and my other on my hip. I stood like that for a minute and then we all burst out laughing. We talked for almost two more hours before I went home. Sammy called Rachel and Kaitlyn and we agreed to go over to Sammy's house (again) to get ready together.

I got home, told my parents the plan, which they loved, and called Mikey.

**Sophie**/_Mikey_

_"Hello?"_

** Hey, it's Sophie. Um, are you still going to pick me up tonight for the dance?**

_ No, I don't think you really want me to anyway._

** You're right, I guess.**

_ Well, have fun, I guess._

** Yup, thanks.**

_Bye._

**Bye**.

_***click***_

I then, totally relieved, called Tony. I got his answering machine.

"Hey, it's Sophie. Well, I guess you already knew that. Anyway, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the dance with me, well, not together, I guess, well... Okay, if you have any questions, or if you want to say yes, or no, just... Oh my God, I'm still bad at leaving messages. I guess I'll talk to you later. Bye, Tony," I said and I sat on my bed. I was and always will be horrible at leaving messages. I got my money and my car, and drove to the mall.

*Page Break*

After getting Nick's present, I went back home to wrap it. After I was done, I wrapped the present I got for Tony. I walked to my closet to get my dress but I couldn't find it! It was a red and black strapless dress which Britt said I looked like a hot devil in it. Duh, it's still at Britt's house! I called over and all I got when she picked up was laughter.

"Britt, do you have my dress?" I asked. More laughter came from the other line.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said innocently.

"Britt, where is it?" I asked.

"Try the freezer in the schools basement!" She laughed.

"What! How did it get there?" I yelled.

"How do you think? Derek will do anything for me, especially after last night," she said, giggling.

"Are you crazy? Why would you do that to me? I thought we were friends?"

"Oh please," she said, not laughing anymore, "we were never friends. I only dated you to get closer to Mikey. I mean really, why would I be friends with a freakin' tom-boy? Besides, you like those losers from rats anyway."

"What the heck it rats?"

"Not like the animal rat, idiot. R-R-A-T-S-S," she spelt out, "for Rachel, Ryan, Adam, Tony, Sammy, and Sophie. You're not the only one who had names for people. That's what we call your group: The Rratss. But Kaitlyn is too new and she and Ryan won't stay together anyway so it's a waste of time to put her name in there." I can't believe it!

"But our name for you guys isn't mean! The B's, for Britt, Beth, and Bonnie! We just didn't want to say all your names if we talked about you! That's really mean!" I yelled angrily.

"Oh, wow, mean, that's all you got, mean? You were always too good to really swear, weren't you?" I took a deep breath, and calmly said,

"Britt, you know nothing. You don't know me, or my friends. You don't know what you're missing. You don't know the fun you can have when you're sober," I said. I know that sounded like something a pastor or a church kid would say, but that's because it is. I remember once that in youth group, we were talking about drinking and getting drunk and stuff, and Mrs. Peterson, the pastor's wife, said exactly that.

"Oh my God, you are such a freakin' goody-two-shoes!" she said laughing evilly. I smiled and gave her one last statement.

"Goodbye Brittany Milfred Marks, enjoy your washed out friends and alcoholic boyfriends. At least I have a guy and friends that like me," I said and hung up. I texted Sammy, telling her what Britt did, and she would meet me at the mall with the other girls.

***Page Break***

"How do I look?" I asked. We had power-shopped 30 minutes to find a dress for me. Kaitlyn, Ryan's girlfriend, has a gift at knowing what colors, styles, and length for people. She's like Sammy, but she's less... exotic. She chose dresses I would actually wear. So, anyway, I got the dress and we got ready.

I decided to text/e-mail Tony (yes, there's an app for that) saying that he doesn't have to come if he didn't want to. I got a reply from his phone saying that he'd think about it. I told him I understood but I cried a little before explaining it to the girls. I had finally realized that I liked him. Then Rachel told me something I wasn't expected.

"That sucks."

"How does that suck? That's great!" Kaitlyn said. Rachel looked nervous.

"Well spit it out!" Sammy said impatiently. She still didn't answer.

"Oh no, you don't like Tony, do you?" I said. She laughed.

"Heck no, it's just that... Celeb, Nick little brother, told me that he likes the blonde in the group. I'm pretty sure he was talking about Sophie. I mean, she is the only one he would like in the group, right?" She said, that last part a little quieter than the rest.

"But Celeb's like, 12, how do you know you can trust the information?" I asked.

"Man, you are a blonde," Sammy said. "Celeb's 14 now. He's a freshman, I think he's a reliable source." Okay, now I feel dumb.

"She's not the only one," Kaitlyn said. We all looked at her, eager to know what she knew. "Rachel, you're about a blonde as Sophie."

"Hey!" We said together. We shared a smile, but we still wanted to know what Kaitlyn was talking about.

"Nick likes you, Rachel. He always has. I bet he was talking about you, not Sophie," Kaitlyn explained.

"Yeah, he pretty much hates me anyway," I said. The girls looked at me. "Guys... do you know why he's mad at me?" I asked. They looked at each other and Sammy spoke first.

"He's mad at you because you ditched him this year," she said.

"What?"

"You guys were going to go out before the first day of school this year and you never showed. Britt was the one to break it to him that you ditched him for Mikey, again." I couldn't believe it.

"I never made plans with Nick last year. And I would have come, I promise," I said. They looked at each other again.

"Well, I believe you," Rachel said. "But why would Nick make something up like that?" I thought about it for a moment.

"Oh my God," I said out loud, "Britt! Britt asked to use my phone before the day before school! She must have asked him to meet me wherever and never told me! God, I hate her so much. She's more of a rat than any of us!" I said.

They agreed with me and after we put the finishing touches on ourselves, we called Adam letting him know we were done and for him to pick us up. I wasn't surprised that Tony wasn't with them. He must not like me like that. But I called Mikey after the guys, minus Tony, got there. He said that he forgave me and he would meet me at the dance. I got into my car, there wasn't room for me in their car, and drove to school. Christmas was only a few days, and the weather showed it. It was probably 10° out and in a strapless dress, that's pretty cold.

When I got into the gym, the first person I saw was Brittany. She was wearing my dress! I bet she expected me to be wearing some cheap, half-priced, three-size-too-big-dress or something. I knew she was surprised to see me in a full-length, perfect size, strapless, princess-like white ball gown. The look on her face was priceless.

I walked over to Rachel and Kaitlyn and watched Sammy and Adam dance. Soon enough, Kaitlyn and Ryan were dancing and Kevin, a nice guy in our class, asked Rachel to dance. She hesitated but she said yes because Nick was just sitting down, not doing anything.

I decided to ask him to dance, mostly because I felt guilty for not hanging out with him enough, also because Tony had ditched me. "Hey," I said as I sat down.

"Oh, hey," he said, obviously distracted by something else. I looked in the direction where he was looking, and that 'something' was a someone: Rachel.

"If you want to ask her too dance, then do it," I said. He looked sad.

"But she's already dancing with Kevin. She doesn't like me anyway," he moped. I looked at him and he was serious. I hit him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" He said.

"For being a girl," I said. He looked confused. "You are acting like a girl for being all sad about someone not liking you. She likes you, trust me," I said. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Trust me? You are really saying that. Why would I trust you?" He said. I expected him to walk away or something, but he looked at me, actually wanting to hear my answer. I smiled.

"Because, you are like, my brother. I haven't been a great sister these last few years, but you're always there for me. Please, I want to be your sister again, and to do that, I need you to forgive me. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me?" I pleaded. He looked between me, Rachel, and his hands.

"So, she really likes me?" He asked, smiling. I smiled too.

"So, you forgive me?" I asked. He bit his lip, acting like he wasn't sure. I knew he was though, but I guess this way was more fun.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, you did put cake in my face in 6th grade..." he said. I smiled at the memory of our Christmas dinner at his house six years ago.

"Well you were asking for it! You, sir, kept pulling my hair at the table so I defended myself with what was closest. It's not my fault it was Bex's strawberry cheese cake," I said trying to say it seriously, but I was laughing to hard.

"Oh, you are still a diva!" He said loudly over the rock song that had been playing for a while, but I just noticed it now.

"I am not! Why would you say something like that? I thought we were friends, Nick!" I yelled back. He used to call me 'diva' all the time. He looked at me with his head sideways.

"We are, we'll always be friends, Soph," he said. I smiled. The song changed to a slow one and it was so familiar.

"Hey, what's this song? I asked. He smirked.

"This song was the song playing in the background when me and my soccer team were given the championship cup at state. You were at the game, weren't you?" He asked. I nodded. "It's called 'Feel Again' by Tiao Cruz. I chose it," he said and I smiled at him. We listened to the music some more. 'No Shelter' by Seether was next. I loved the song for a while now and I couldn't help my foot from tapping.

"I don't think Tony or Mikey are coming, so I think I'm going to bail early," I said and I got up to leave.

"Oh come on, if they aren't going to dance with you, at least I can, right?" He offered. I smiled.

"What about Rachel?" I asked. We looked over to her and Kevin and she looked like she was having fun. Nick looked sad, but he tried to hide it.

"I think she's a little busy now. Sophia Jo Goode, will you accompany me in this dance?" He asked, bowing before me. I laughed and pushed him upright.

"Of course, Sir Nicolas, shall we?" I held out my hand and he led me to the dance floor. We danced to fast songs and I had a great time with him.

Then a slow song played, and I looked at him questionably. He held out his arms and I put my arms around his neck as he put his hands on my waist. As I put my head on his shoulder, I saw Rachel watching us from the bleachers. She looked like she was about to cry. "I've got to take care of something. One sec," I whispered and I let go of him and walked toward Rachel. She ran out of the gymnasium and I followed her into the bathroom.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me with eyes that could kill.

"I thought you didn't like him," she said.

"Who? Nick? No, he asked me because you were dancing with Kevin. He was soo jealous by the way," I said. She looked a little pleased but she still looked sad.

"But he could have just, asked, you know?" I shook my head.

"If you want him to do that, you should look less happy with another guy," I lectured. She looked at me sheepishly.

"Yeah, that might help. So, he really likes me?" She asked. I laughed.

"Well, duh! Why wouldn't he? Now, let's get you all cleaned up so you can dance with Nick, okay?" She was eager to go back out there so I pulled mascara and lipstick out of my bra and as she laughed, I did my best to clean her up.

***Page Break***

When I walked back into the gym with Rachel, Nick was waiting at the door. Rachel and Nick kept looking at each other so I pushed them closer and walked away. I was getting some water from the cooler when I heard an Italian voice say,

"Oh, Tony, this is great! It's almost as good as our parties back home!" I turned around and Tony was there, with another girl, holding her hand. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't let anyone see it. I was about to make a break for the bathroom when someone grabbed my wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mikey said. I turned around and hugged him.

"Nowhere, just, out I guess. It's really stuffy in here," I said. He smiled and said,

"I know just the place to get some air," he said and he dragged me, kind of, outside behind the school. There, A.J., Dani, Sam, Ian, and some of Mikey's other friends were drinking and smoking.

"I don't think I should," I said, walking backwards to the gym. But Mikey grabbed my wrist, hard, and said,

"Oh no you don't! You aren't going back there. You just want to see that loser, Tony, don't you?" He asked violently. I was speechless.

"Mikey, what are you doing?" He looked like he had already smoked and drank too much for one night. He pushed me against the wall and said,

"Come on, don't act so clueless. I know you like that jerk. I'll let you hang with him on one condition," he said, trying to act reasonable.

"What?" I asked, trying to get out of his grip.

"Strip," he commanded. I looked at him, wondering if he was serious. He was.

"Hell no! Just let me go!" I yelled.

"Fine," he said and I breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll just have to do it myself." Then he pulled me off the wall and towards his car. I started fighting and somehow, I slithered out of his grasp and ran for my life. I ran to my car and, even though I was crying and the tears were slightly obstructing my vision, I drove away. Mom and Dad were out with Bex and Grant so the house was empty. I changed my clothes, packed three bags with my things, and left the house, all within 20 minutes. I didn't even leave a note for my parents.

I don't know why I did it, but I couldn't help it. Fear took over me when I was with Mikey, and I didn't want him to find me. I realized tonight, that the reason he's always been so nice to me was to get into my pants, but thought he was a good guy, which made me feel worse. Tony... I bet he wouldn't care that I left. That girl he was with, I bet it was that Sonia girl he was talking about. He didn't care about me enough to use her advice to contact me. How I saw it, they looked happy together. All of my friends, my real friends, were with someone they liked tonight. I was all alone, again, just like that day Tony left me...

I was about 2 hours away before I stopped for gas. I pulled out my bag with my money in it, and saw Nick's present. I knew he wouldn't care if he got it, but I wanted him to see it. "I'll just mail it to him later," I thought out loud. I heard another car coming, but I didn't think anything of it. Once I paid for the gas, I got back into my car and drove as far away from Roseville as I could.

I drove to a motel and got a room for one night. After I parked and locked my car, I heard another car near me. It sounded like the same car though. I was scared it was Mikey, so I dropped the key the guy at the front desk gave me, and got back into my car and drove off. I drove for a few more hours and I became so tired, I had to pull over so I could sleep.

Then I heard a noise. It was the same car. I covered myself up with my coat and prayed for it not to be Mikey. Then, whoever was in the car knocked on my door. I cried and prayed more. Then I heard my name.

* * *

**Hey! I'm soo sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I've been pretty busy and I was having writers block. There'll probably be only two more chapters: the next one in Tony's Pov, and the epilogue in 3rd person.**

** Thank you for reading and I'll try to have the next chapter up a.s.a.p. Please review and tell me what you think and if you have an idea you're welcome to tell me.**

**-Liz-Beth**

**p.s. This one's even longer than the last one. 4,700 words!**


	17. Plans

**Not much to say except thanks for the reviews!  
Minor Swearing, gross guy talk, drunk and drug references, sorry. I don't own anything but the many characters I made up.  
Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: Plans**

**Tony Pov**

I left. That's the only thing I could think to do at that point. I didn't want to go home, because Soph's parents were there, so I went to the park a few blocks away from my house. I was at the same park last night, but I hadn't seen how much it's changed in the last 4½ years. There were eight swings when I left, now there's only five. The bathrooms had graffiti on the sides, but white paint tried to cover half of it. Sections of the fence were replaced, as well as the slides, jungle gym, and all of the picnic tables. Well, all but one table: the table where I broke the news to Sophie 4½ years ago, the same table where I fell asleep about 15 hours ago before I saw Mikey and his pothead friends. I laid on it again and thought about my life...

_God, I loved 8__th__ grade. It was in that year I was sure Sophie liked me. I ended my friendship with Derek when he started being a pervert and tried to get Soph to kiss him. Sophie was always like a little sister, nice, cute, and slightly vicious, but... that year... she was different to me._

_I knew it would hurt her when I told her I was leaving, it was hard for me too, but I will __**never**__ forget the look of betrayal in her eyes when I broke the news. I knew I had broken her heart and it would take a while to fix. But I'll never forget the look in her eyes when I first saw her When I got back. She looking in from outside my house smiling until she saw me. Her eyes had the same look of betrayal the night at the park as that night at my house._

[*I spent the next hour thinking of Sophie and her beautiful eyes (one green, one brown) before I walked home*]

When I got there, I saw a rental car on the street, parked illegally by the way. I walked into my house and heard voices in the kitchen. I walked in and saw a blonde. Now Sophie, she didn't have any color in her hair, and I wasn't Rachel either. When I heard her speak, I knew who it was: it was Sonia. I turned around, trying not to make a sound. I failed. My shoes squeaked when I pivoted and the next thing I knew, Sonia's arms were around me.

"Tony, I've missed you soo much!" she said.

"We'll leave you two to talk," Mom said and her and Dad left. When I heard the TV on in the family room, I ripped Sonia's arms off of me and glared at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked. She merely smiled.

"I came to see you, honey. Why else would I be here?" I almost gaged at her fake sweetness.

"What are you talking about? Don't you remember the day at the Lodge when you said you were using me?" She smiled again.

"Of course I do, silly, but I've realized I was wrong. Can you forgive me?" She asked as she reached and held my hand. She was being nice... too nice. I knew there was a catch.

"Okay, what's the real reason you're here?" I asked. Her smile dropped from her face and she sighed.

"My mom found out what I did to you, so she sent me here over break to 'make it right,'" she said, rolling her eyes. I nodded and smirked on the inside.

"Sonia, I need to ask you something," I said. She nodded eagerly. "How come I never got any e-mails or calls from Sophie when I lived in Rome?" I asked.

"Well, remember when I gave you the advice your first week in Rome about contacting people from the US?" she asked. I nodded, getting slightly angry. "I lied. It was all a lie. I lied about the numbers you needed to put in front of the phone numbers. I lied about the e-mail thing too: If you add or change one character of the address you change the entire thing. I really thought you were smarter than that, Tony," she said smirking. I wanted to slap her or something, but I was taught never to hit a girl... unless it was Sophie and I didn't hit her hard, her dad made that clear to me once...

"Well is there a way to get the e-mails back?" I asked. She smirked bigger.

"But of course, my dear Tony, but it's going to cost you," she said, circling me with her hand on my chin.

"What?" I sighed.

"You have a dance tonight, correct?" She asked and I nodded. "Take me to that. I'm your date tonight," she said. I glared at her.

"Fine, but once we get to the dance, you tell me, okay?" I said. She sighed and agreed.

"Now I need to find a dress, you coming?" She asked.

"No, I don't really go shopping," I said, half telling the truth, I haven't gone in a while, but I went to the mall with Sophie about four times a week before I left. We wouldn't always shop, most of the time we would just talk in the food court.

"Fine, I'll be back in a few hours, I'm going to grab some cibo," she said. Cibo means 'food' in Italian. I haven't spoken in Italian in about four months but once you learn a language like I had to, it's pretty hard to forget it.

"Okay," I said and walked her to the door. After she left, I took a shower and watched TV until she returned, almost five hours later. How someone could shop for so long I'll never know. She wanted me to take her out for dinner so I drove her downtown to McDonalds. I had to go to the bathroom and when I got back, Sonia was looking at my phone. She didn't look alarmed at the fact I had caught her.

"She's pretty," she said and held my phone out so I could see who she was talking about. It was a pic of Soph the last time we went to the campsite. She was wearing a blue and green bikini and jean shorts. I remember that day perfectly. We swan for what felt like hours, later to find out we swam for about 5 that day. It was also the day when we met the two old people on the beach. I remembered the deal we made with them, and realized that it was a dumb deal. If we won we'd pay them, if they won, they'd pay us. I guess that was motivation to get us together?

Anyway, I ripped my phone out of her hands. "Why were you looking at my phone?" I asked. She smiled, yet again.

"Everyone knows that you can learn a lot about someone by looking at their phone. You can see how close they are with their parents by looking at their activity. You can also see who their friends are by how many pictures there are of the same person or people. The ringtones they set for their contacts can also tell you about how the phone owner feels about the person. Like a silly one for good friends, odd ones for their parents, and cute, nice ones for the person they like. I wonder if So-Jo Goode knows that your ringtone for her is 'Even Now?'" She said in a bored tone until the last question, then she smirked. 'Even Now' is a slow love song by Dashboard Confessional, embarrassing, right? But I gave it to her after I felt because even though we were hours apart, I thought about her almost every day.

"Whatever, it's about 6:00, we should get to the dance," I said and she nodded. We went to my house to get dressed and when she came out of the bathroom, it was deja vu from the previous night, only it wasn't beautiful Sophie coming out of the bathroom, it was just Sonia. She was wearing a short, floral dress that looked good on her... ish. We drove to the dance and to lighten the mood, she brought up some stories from my three years in Rome.

Soon enough, we were laughing like we did a year ago. We were still smiling when we walked into the gym and Sonia was impressed by how good the dance was going. She grabbed my hand and we made our way to the snack bowl.

"Oh, Tony, this is great! It's almost as good as our parties back home!" She yelled over the music. I smiled at more memories. Then I noticed a girl in a long white dress with green and red streaks in her hair for the holidays. Sophie. She wasn't with Mikey or anyone, and before I turned my head, I saw her look at me and she looked really sad. I wanted to go after her when she made a break for it, but Sonia still had the information I wanted.

"Sonia, I need to know how I can get the e-mails back," I said when we sat down at a table. She sighed and took out a flashdrive from her purse.

"I saw her e-mail address in your notebook before I gave you the advice so I copied her e-mail address but with a star thing in front of it. I read the first few e-mails you sent then I got bored. Here're the e-mails," she said and she gave me the flashdrive. "Oh, and you might want to try looking at your old e-mail address, she never got your new one," she added. I nodded, mentally smacking my forehead at the stupidity of myself.

"Thanks," I said followed by an awkward moment. "You can go back to Rome now, tell your mom I say hi," I said and I left her at the table. When I got to the parking lot, I saw Sophie get into her car, extremely upset. I thought she was still upset about seeing me and Sonia, but I wanted to read her e-mails before talking to her. I logged onto my old e-mail account from my phone and saw over 200 unread messages, all from Sophie, minus a few from Nick and Ryan. The first one was kind of jumbled up though:

**Date: August 31st**

**To: **Tony'N'b-ball14**  
From: **Sophie-bear-rox**  
Subject: What I did today/ Miss you!**

**tQny`  
I mi22 you! lol I be7 I suond kinda pat4etik but 1 do. Tadoy I wen7 sho99ing wi7h SaMMy and gQt soMe cute clo7hes, Qr, what SaMMy 7hinks is cute. I dQn'7 realy like 7heM cuz their kind of, well, 7ight and pinc so I'm nQt sure. I realy wish yPu were here 7o make fun for me of going shQpping, I Miss 7ha7... and you. You shQu1d give me your new nuMber. I really hQpe we s7ay in toukh! Ca11 eM/7ex7 Me/ e-Mial me once you get 7his!**

**YuoR be7 freind,  
Sophie :(;):)**

I ended up translating it to**:**

**Tony,  
I miss you! lol I bet I sound kinda pathetic but I do. Today I went shopping with Sammy and got some cute clothes, or, what Sammy thinks is cute. I don't really like muz their kind of, well, tight and pink so I'm not sure. I realy wish you were here to make fun of me for going shopping, I miss that... and you. You should give me your new number. I really hope we stay in touch! Call me/text me/ e-mail me once you get this!**

**Your best friend,  
Sophie :):):)**

I was really disappointed in myself for being so stupid for not checking it earlier. I read some of the later messages and one really hit me:

**TO:** Tony'N'b-ball14**  
FROM: **Sophie-bear-rox**  
SUBJECT: **Oh God

**Tony I need u 2 promis me soemthind; u'l stil b my friend even aftr I tell u this. 2nite my grandma&grandpa goode died. I am so sory for wat I did after that. 2nite aftr hearing the news I smoked weed. mikey gav it 2 me it was part of his stash. u cant imagin how crappy I feel & I want u 2 promis me another thing; if I becom a pot hed u'l make me stop. PLEASE?  
Anyway the funeral is tomorrow so I think I should get some sleep, I took a nap in between this sentence and the rest of the e-mail.**

**Thanks for everything,  
Sophie**

I realized how I should have been there for her. It had been about 20 minutes since I started so I decided to leave. I heard tires squeal and at that instant, I remembered my nightmare from a while ago where Sophie died. I quickly turned on my car and drove out of the parking lot towards her house. Her car wasn't there but the door was open, so I went in. there was no sign of life in the house but by the small trail of clothes coming from her room, I knew Soph had been here.

I called Nick and the rest of the gang to try looking for her. They all met at her house so we could talk. I found her phone on the kitchen table and I decided to call Beth. I remember her being in our group a few years ago. I used Sophie's phone and was surprised to how she answered.

**Tony**/Beth

Sophie, can I come over? Britt totally snapped at me and Bonnie, please can I?

**Beth, it's Tony. Sophie ran away. Her clothes are gone and she left her phone here. I need your help finding her.**

WHAT! Why would she run away?

**I don't know, Beth, and if we don't find her, we might never know.**

Okay, how can I help?

**Well, where does she go when she's upset?**

Well... I know she was excited to leave Roseville for college... I'm not supposed to tell anyone but she got into a program where she can start college whenever she needs to, including before graduation.

**So she's on her way to California! Oh God... Where's the college?**

I don't know... I bet you can Google it. It's the Otis College of Art and Design. If I can help, please tell me what to do!

**Well, meet us at the gas station at the edge of town, we'll all talk then.**

Ok, see ya then.

**See ya**

_***End Call***_

I told my friends the plan and we got into our cars and drove. When we got there, Beth and brought Bonnie and we invited her warmly. Beth had borrowed some walky-talkies from her dad's chest they kept in memory of him, so we could talk in between the cars. (It may have just been the excitement of it all, but I'm pretty sure I saw Sophie's car at the gas station, but I wasn't sure.) Then, a few hours away from town, we all decided to stop and rest for the night. That's when I really did see her car. When I was pulling up to meet her, she freaked and drove away.

After another maybe three hours of tailing her car, Sophie pulled over. I drove up to her car and when I got out, I called her name because I didn't want her to be scared. When I looked into the window, she was under her coat but I could tell she was crying.

"Sophie, it's Tony, don't be scared! Unlock the doors, we're here to help," I said. She moved to look at me. When she saw it was me, she started crying but she smiled too She unlocked the door and hugged me when I slid in.

"Sophie, don't you dare do that again. You scared all of us," I said as I held her clos to me.

"Whose us?" she asked.

"Nick, Sammy and Adam, Rachel and Ryan, and Beth and Bonnie all wanted to find you," I said.

"Oh and you didn't?" She asked, half joking. I couldn't even bring myself to smirk or smile, _'I needed to tell her how I feel,' _I thought to myself.

"Well, they wanted to find you, I needed to," I said, looking her straight in the eye. She cocked her head and made the cutest confused face.

"What are you saying?" She asked. I tried to say it, but failed. So I did something a few years ago, I wouldn't have even considered doing. I kissed her. I knew she wasn't expecting it, but I did. And it was the best kiss ever. After wards, I looked at her and smiled. She was smiling but she was still confused.

"But, how'd you find me?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"That's a story for tomorrow. Now, we need to find a place to stay for the rest of the night. It's about five in the morning," I said and I told her to wait for a minute. I walked to my car and radioed to the others about where we were and for someone to pick up my car. I drove Sophie to a hotel and we got a room. We fell asleep right away, with her in my arms.

***Time Skip/3****rd**** Person***

The next few days were very hectic. And after Mikey and his friends got busted for doing drugs and underage drinking, Mikey was sent to jail for ten years with parole as well as some of his friends. When they graduated, Mikey was let out for the ceremony, for some unknown reason, and he apologized. He wanted Sophie back, and made a convincing case why she should choose him, and it was obvious where her heart lied.

**Thanks for reading! Only one more chapter and I'm finished! It was fun writing it, but I know it's getting long and boring. No, there won't be a sequel but I am writing a story for NCIS: LA called Average Day if anyone wants to check it out. Please review!**


	18. Epilogue

**Finally, here's the epilogue! It was fun writing this story and thank you all for you reviews! Sorry for the rushed chapters but I kinda needed to get it over with.  
Enjoy!**

**Getting Over You: Epilogue**

**3****rd**** Person**

As Sophie drove into Roseville with Tony, she thought of her life there as a kid. After high school, she got married and they moved to California. Sophie got her Bachelors' degree in art and design and Tony got one in childhood teaching, major in other languages. Yes, they were young, and yes they didn't know what would happen to them, but they stuck together until the end. Zach and Cammie weren't so sure of letting their only daughter go across the country, but they knew that they would survive.

For the first few years, they flew down to Roseville for the holidays and their parents would go to California whenever they could. After five years of marriage, they were blessed with a baby boy, Zachary Nicholas. They had a lot of visitors that year, but they were lucky they brought a house big enough to fit four times the size of their little family. After that year, Sophie stopped coming as often. That created some conflict. Then they made a decision: They were moving back to Roseville.

Zachary Nicholas was almost two when they moved back. It had been years since they were in their old neighborhood. They bought a house close to their parents and surrounded by friends. As Tony pulled into the driveway of their new home, Sophie was filled with emotion. After she ran away and was found, she knew who was the right man for her. She looked at her husband and they shared a kiss. They started to unload the car and they filled their new house with boxes of art supplies, clothes, books, baby stuff and memories. When they finished, they fell on the couch and embraced their new life and each other.

To, unintentionally, fulfill her dream from over 10 years ago; they looked at their scrapbook Cammie and Bex made for them. Nicky Z, as Grant called him, was smiling and bubbly, as usual. **[captions are bold]**

The first picture was when Tony and Sophie were babies, when their moms brought them to for the first time. Sophie still had my hospital bracelet on so I knew we met quite early. They were holding hands. The caption at the bottom of the page said, **'Even as babies, those two were inseparable'  
**They turned the pages of their childhood, and stopped at the ones from around high school. The first one was the one they knew so well, the one of Sophie and Tony that one year camping. The caption read, **'This year we were so sure they liked each other, but they denied it.'  
**Then there were some of Sophie's freshman year, minus Tony. Sophie was still wearing jeans and old t-shirts in most of them. Suddenly, the first picture with six people in it. Sophie, Sammy, Nick, Rachel, Ryan, and the place where Mikey should have been was cut out. They were all leaning against Zach's old truck. Sophie was wearing a short jean mini-skirt and a little light teal tank-top. **'I never really liked Michael, but she did so I started to put up with him.'****  
**Then there was one of their graduating class and she was kissing Tony, and they never looked happier. **'My little baby's growing up.'  
**There was a long brake filled with pieces of paper telling how I was doing in college and California. Then there were many of their wedding day, her in her dress, them and their friends, and one of Sophie and her new husband kissing at the altar. **'I was so happy for her, I saw Tony cry when he saw her, kinda felt bad since his picture was being taken over and over again when he was crying, but he was so happy at the same time.'**

**Tony Pov**

After putting Zachary Nicholas down, I walked back to my wife wrapped my arms around her. "What are we going to call him? He's almost two years old and we still say Zachary Nicholas when we talk about him," I said. She smiled.

"Don't forget Nicky Z, actually, I really like that," she said smiling. I smiled at her.

"Then we'll call him Nicky Z," I said laughing. I kissed my wife and we melted into it. We fell asleep on the couch and when Nicky Z. cried, I got up so she wouldn't have to. We had a good cycle going with him, and we will bring him up right. He'll never be alone, with another brother or sister on the way and at least one more after that. If it's a girl, I'll want to name it Becky, after my mom, or Sophie, after, well you know. I smiled at my wife and I knew I made a great choice in my best friend and wife.

**Unknown Pov**

As Maggie and Oliver watched the two from the sky, they smiled at another job well done. After graduation, before their wedding, Sophie and Tony went back to the campsite and collected their reward. Maggie and Oliver gladly gave them the money and they watched over them through the years. They knew that Sophie and Tony would be married for many, many years to come. They would have four children and they would both die of old age.

They watched Tony carried Sophie into their new bedroom and laid her on the bed. Tony fell asleep soon after, but not before checking on Nicky Z. and placing the first thing they packed on its rightful place: The picture of them at the campsite. He climbed into bed and sighed.

"There'll be no getting over you Sophie, never," he said and he turned out the light.

**Okay, sorry for the super short ending but I just needed to finish it. Originally, I had planned for Sophie to get into a horrible accident and Tony would come every day and it would be predictable so I went with a different approach. I hope you guys liked it and please check out my NCIS: LA story. (Which I'll be updating soon)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Liz-Beth**


End file.
